Utopia
by HereGoes
Summary: Frieza has scoured the universe in search of perfect beings to create his ideal society. A society where brain and brawn work together towards an ultimate goal. But what is that goal? An AU B/V & C/G get together.
1. Abduction

This is my second story and I'm really excited about it! Hopefully it won't take as long to finish as the first one ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I'm just obsessed with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Abduction<strong>

"Entering Earth's atmosphere in approximately thirty minutes."

The ship's captain pressed a button on his panel to silence the computer's icy voice. He moved to the window, examining the blue orb before him. _Earth_, he thought with disdain. He resented being sent on an errand. He was a high ranking officer, Frieza's second hand man. Why had he been given such a lowly chore?

"What I need you to retrieve is of great importance to me, Zarbon."Frieza's voice echoed in his head. The memory reassured him. Zarbon was given this task because others could not be trusted. He was still Frieza's most important man.

A massive pink blob of a man appeared at his side, chuckling. "I'm surprised we haven't blown up this shithole yet."

"Remember Dodoria, Frieza wants us on our best behavior. According to the database, Earthlings are rather delicate creatures." Zarbon's voice carried an air of class that his brutish companion lacked. Dodoria simply snorted.

Zarbon continued. "No one has been to this planet for some time so we'll need to do some reconnaissance. This place is pretty useless but there may be a diamond in the rough."

* * *

><p>Bulma sat in Capsule Corp's giant laboratory alone, her eyes fixed on the screen in front of her. Clapping her hands together, she inhaled deeply. "I don't know why I bother checking my work," she said, smiling to herself. "I'm never wrong!"<p>

She pushed a button on the keyboard and the machine beside her began to hum. With her hand behind her head, she leaned back and relaxed in her chair proudly. That morning she hadn't been feeling well but once she got to work all her worries flittered away. She was especially pleased because any work she managed to complete was less work for her father. At his age, Bulma really felt he should retire and relax but of course her father felt the opposite. He loved his work too much. He was stubborn as well. In fact, he had just accepted a massive military contract to spite her.

Bulma peeked into the little window on the machine. The synthetic material she created was forming nicely. It would be used for armor. Taking on her father's work was like killing two birds with one stone. Her dad got to relax and she got to do what she loved.

"There you are!" Dr. Briefs appeared at the door. "I've been looking for you all over!"

"Sorry, pop, almost done!" Bulma didn't look up from the machine window. "Come check this out. I got a prototype started for military armor. Sorry I beat you to it…" she gave her father a sheepish look, feeling a bit guilty.

Her father was unconcerned with that as he quickly shuffled over to her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Bulma's head perked to the side in confusion. She found the clock on the wall. Her hand slapped over her mouth as realization set in. It was 4:30, thirty minutes before her wedding ceremony was supposed to start.

"Shit!" Bulma jetted out of the lab. She ran to her room where her mother and stylist stood looking visibly frazzled.

"Sorry! I was working in the lab and I lost track of time," Bulma explained, pulling off her shirt.

Mrs. Briefs approached holding a long white gown. "On your wedding day, dear?"

"I was nervous this morning so I thought it would clear my head," Bulma said slipping into the white dress. "I just got carried away I guess"

Bulma's mother zipped her up. "It's okay everyone gets cold feet."

"I know that. I'm fine now…" responded Bulma despite the nervousness swirling in the pit of her stomach. She stared at herself in the mirror as the stylist fiddled with her hair. Her mermaid style gown hugged her curves perfectly. It was the kind of dress she fantasized about as a child, elegant and tasteful. Every detail of her wedding was exactly the way she'd always wanted. It was perfect. _So why am I freaking out right now?_ She took in a calming breath and told herself, _I wanted this. I'm the one that wanted this._

The stylist hustled her into a chair where he began applying Bulma's makeup as she sat lost in her own thoughts. If it was up to Yamcha, they would stay boyfriend and girlfriend forever. A pang of guilt mixed in with her unease. Bulma was the one who had been pressuring him so she should be happy, right?

"There we are…all done! I think I did pretty well despite the rush." The stylist's voice pulled Bulma out of her trance. He moved her to the full size mirror for final inspection.

Mrs. Briefs stood behind her, giving her shoulder's a squeeze. Her eyes were swelling with proud tears. "Oh Bulma, you look so beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! I want a picture with the pink one!"<p>

Dodoria looked down in amazement at the tiny human that had dared to approach him. A taller human, who appeared to be her "mommy", stared nervously. She stood next to a man in a bear suit. "No honey, we already gave the teddy bear a dollar."

The child grumpily stomped back to her mother and the sidewalk performer. Zarbon was rather surprised at Dodoria. The two had been walking through this city gathering much attention from its citizens. With all the looks, he'd expected that Dodoria would've snapped and blown things up by now.

They stopped at a newsstand where they started flipping through periodicals for information. Most of them were trash, concerning celebrities and their exploits. Many of them had pictures of a blue haired woman in a white dress.

"Here we go," Dodoria said after flipping through a science journal. He showed the page to Zarbon. "He's one of the guys we're looking for right?"

Zarbon looked down at the photo of an old man in a lab coat. A black kitten sat on his shoulder. "Yes, that's him but we're looking for other promising subjects."

"That blue haired lady is in here too. She shares his last name," he said, showing Zarbon the picture on the next page.

Zarbon brushed it off. "I'm not so sure it's noteworthy. Since the earthlings seem to value beauty and fame, odds are she is useless to us."

"You should fit right in here then," Dodoria mumbled under his breath. As usual Zarbon was dismissing all of his input. He decided to read the article anyway.

"Hey weirdos!" the stand operator shouted. "This ain't a museum. Buy something or move along!" The two men ignored the puny human and continued reading. The man stomped out from behind his stand, approaching them. "Did you hear me? I said scra—"

He was silenced by Zarbon's finger. It loomed in front of his face with a tiny ball of light at its tip. The man stood frozen as the ki ball singed the end of his nose. "We're finished here anyway," Zarbon said, finally extinguishing his ki. He blasted off into the air with Dodoria close behind, leaving the man shaking on the ground below.

"Are you picking anything up on your scouter?" Zarbon asked his companion.

"No, there are no exceptional power levels on this planet," scoffed Dodoria.

"Then we will proceed as planned."

* * *

><p>The wedding was taking place in a parlor on Capsule Corp's top floor. The sun shown down on hundreds of guests through the glass ceiling. In West City, it was considered the event of the year. Bulma and Yamcha's nuptuals had been in the papers for months now. Magazines gossiped over every detail.<p>

Yamcha stood at the altar nervously twiddling his thumbs. Only five minutes or so had passed but it felt like an eternity. Was Bulma leaving him at the altar? An anxious sweat broke out on his forehead as his mind began to race. _How could she? She's wanted us to get married forever…_

Finally music began to play. Yamcha let out a sigh of relief as the bridal party slowly marched in.

Bulma took her father's arm to make her way down the aisle. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it might bust out of her rib cage. She deepened her breath in an effort to slow her heartbeat. She made eye contact with Yamcha who beamed at her. _There he is, _she thought, _the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. _

His smile calmed her somewhat. He was good at that, she noted. Yamcha never took anything too seriously. Bulma loved that about him…sometimes. On the one hand his casual attitude kept her grounded, on the other his ennui could drive her crazy. She was surprised at how composed he seemed, standing there in his tuxedo with his long black hair falling past his shoulders. _I can't believe he didn't cut it…_she thought, her eyes narrowing on him. Sure when they were 17 she thought it was sexy but now that they were older, Bulma thought it might be nice if he tried something different. They'd even discussed it and he seemed to agree that a clean cut look would be best for the wedding. _Jesus, he could've at least brushed it. _

Dr. Briefs squeezed her arm. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine," she smiled. She was struggling to wrangle in her thoughts. All her brain could do was focus on every little negative thing. _Shit, _she scolded herself. _I must have been making the most awful face…why am I doing this to myself?_

At the end of the aisle Bulma hugged her father and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Yamcha extended his hand to her. She took it, stepping up onto the altar platform.

As the minister began his speech, Yamcha examined Bulma's expression. Had she just been glaring at him?

Bulma noticed his uncertainty. She squeezed his hand to reassure him, giving him a sweet smile. _I'm sorry, Yamcha. It's not your fault…my head's messed up. _

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows which they will declare now," the minister stated. He gave Yamcha a nod, signaling him to start.

Bulma's stomach lurched. She'd completely forgotten to write her vows. Her brain reached for words that she could string together into a speech.

"Bulma," Yamcha started after unfolding a paper from his pocket, "we've been together since we were kids and even though it hasn't always been smooth sailing, I knew you were the one I was meant to be with…"

As Yamcha spoke, Bulma's inner panic increased. _Crap! Of course, his vows are super sweet. He's never been this sweet in his life but the one time I fuck up he happens to get it right…_ She could die from the guilt she felt at that moment.

"I promise to cherish you and to alwa—" Yamcha's vows were cut off by the sound of doors busting open.

The entire room's attention was drawn to the doorway, where a group of men were entering. Leading the way was a blue skinned man, with long green hair. Behind him were a gelatinous pink fellow and other strange looking beings. They all wore a similar uniform that looked like some sort of armor.

"Oh my, I hope we're not interrupting something important," Zarbon said.

"Uh, yeah. You kinda are," Yamcha responded. "We're trying to get married here."

Bulma put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from talking anymore. She had a bad feeling about these guys. She asked, "What do you want?"

"We're looking for Dr. Briefs," Zarbon answered, eyeing Bulma from across the room. He was impressed by her lack of fear.

The old man stood from his seat in the front row. "I'm Dr. Briefs. If you have business with me I'm afraid you'll have to wait until after my daughter's wedding."

"Unfortunately, this can't wait." Zarbon signaled two of his men to apprehend Dr. Briefs. Luckily, Bulma was closer. She left her heels behind and rushed to stand between the men and her father. They turned back to look at their superior, unsure what to do with the little woman in their way.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. Yamcha joined her, his fist clenched in preparation for a fight.

Zarbon made his way down the aisle to her. "I see we've gotten off on the wrong foot. We mean you no harm but we are required to take the old man."

"On whose authority? You can't just show up and start snatching people!" Bulma was furious.

"On the authority of Lord Frieza." Zarbon waited for the typical response of dread and astonishment but it didn't come. No one in the room seemed to know who Frieza was. Zarbon let out a sigh, getting slightly annoyed. He wasn't diplomat and he didn't appreciate this kind of situation. He addressed Dr. Briefs, "Lord Frieza is in the midst of an exciting project, to say the least. He has recognized that your scientific talents are wasted on this underdeveloped dust ball. He wants to put your skills to good use. As a man of science this should be very intriguing to you."

Before her father could say a word, Bulma butted in. "But he doesn't really have a choice right? You're going to take him no matter what he wants."

Zarbon pinched the upper bridge of his nose, between his eyes. The woman's voice was starting to wear him. He had to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to kill anyone. Bulma was definitely pushing it. His voice was strained when he spoke, "I assure you he will be very well taken care of."

"Bulma, perhaps I should go," Dr. Briefs said. He could sense the alien's annoyance and feared what would happen if they continued to argue.

"No! Are you insane? We have no idea who these people are!" Bulma turned to Zarbon, determined. "Take me instead. My father is old. He should be retired but I'm young and just as good. He taught me everything he knows and in some instances I've even surpassed him."

Yamcha stared at his bride in shock. With his mouth ajar, he was unable to move. Dr. Briefs grabbed Bulma's arm. He couldn't allow his daughter to sacrifice herself for him. Before he could speak, Zarbon's chuckle interrupted him.

"You're confidence is endearing…"

Dodoria who had been quietly watching the scene, finally chimed in. "She's telling the truth. In the human's periodicals she seems to be well respected for her scientific prowess."

"Fine," Zarbon sighed. "Take them both."

"The hell you will!" Yamcha shouted, lunging toward the larger alien. He raised his fist, aiming a punch for Zarbon's chin.

Zarbon's hand moved swiftly, knocking Yamcha aside like a ragdoll. Bulma started to run to him but an alien soldier held her back. She cried out, "Yamcha!"

Yamcha held the side of his face. He felt like he'd been hit with a mallet. He didn't even see the guy's hand. How did he get hit so hard? A shadow fell over him as Zarbon approached, with his hand held out. Something in his palm seemed to be glowing.

"I don't have any more time to waste on you, weakling!" Just as Zarbon was about to release a ki blast to annihilate Yamcha, his scouter beeped loudly. He turned to Dodoria, whose scouter was also beeping. "This power level…"

Dodoria pushed a button on the side of his scouter, trying to hone in on the location. He was thoroughly confused. "How did we not pick this up before?"

"We'll have to investigate." Zarbon turned to the men. "Take these two to the ship and pack their things."

Zarbon and Dodoria blasted off into the sky, shattering the glass ceiling. The wedding guests screamed, trying their best to take cover under their chairs. Bulma noticed the alien grabbing her arm had loosened his grip so she slipped out and ran to Yamcha who was still in shock on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, gingerly touching his cheek. His face was already starting to swell.

"We have to get you out of here!" he said, trying his best to stand. The force of Zarbon's slap had slammed him against the wall and battered his body. "You run and I'll—"

"I can't leave my dad," Bulma said. She kissed Yamcha tenderly on the lips, taking care not to hurt the wounded side of his face. "It's okay. I'm not scared."

The alien soldier that had appeared behind her let out an "ahem" to tell Bulma it was time to go. She squeezed Yamcha's hand and followed obediently. As they were escorted out, the guests could do nothing but watch.

The alien's spaceship sat on Capsule Corp's massive lawn. Bulma looked at it in awe. How had they not heard this giant thing land? She figured the technology must have been very advanced. Mrs. Briefs came running to join them, her hands filled with miscellaneous things. Behind her were two aliens who had been sent to pack Bulma and her father's things. They carried bags filled with what they figured were human essentials. Bulma wished they would've let her pack her own things. God knows what the extra-terrestrials had packed. They could've at least let her change out of her wedding dress.

Mrs. Briefs handed her daughter a backpack and started filling it with the things in her hands. "Here are some snacks for your trip, a framed picture of all of us—in case you get homesick—and your tooth brush." She zipped the bag and hugged her daughter. Bulma couldn't believe how okay her mom was with this. "Don't worry about a thing, dear, I made sure those men packed everything you'd need."

The soldiers rolled their eyes as they passed Bulma's mother. She was quite pushy for a woman so small. They only bothered to listen to her because they weren't 100% sure about human necessities.

"Mom, I promise we'll find a way back," Bulma said in a low voice with a serious look in her eyes.

Her mom put on her usual pleasant smile. "I know, honey. Be careful, okay?"

"I'll miss you, my dearest." Dr. Briefs hugged his wife. "Take good care of the pets and yourself, of course."

Mrs. Briefs kissed her husband. She watched, waving goodbye as the aliens hurried Bulma and Dr. Briefs onto the ship.

The ship's metal floor felt cold against Bulma's feet. They escorted father and daughter into one of many rooms on the ship and left them there. A startled old man jumped to greet them.

"Dr. Briefs? Is that you?" The old man was bald on top but that hadn't stopped him from growing the rest of his hair long. His face was decorated with a large, bushy mustache.

"Dr. Gero? I can't believe it. They got you too, then." Dr. Briefs took Gero's hand and gave the taller man's shoulder a squeeze. "This is my daughter, Bulma."

"Yes, I've read about you," Gero said to Bulma.

"It's nice to meet you but I'm afraid this isn't the time for extended introduction. Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Gero shook his head. He too had been snatched without any prior warning. Just then the ship lurched. Bulma ran to the window to see that they were rising higher and higher into the sky. To her surprise, though, they leveled out and headed eastward, instead of breaking through the atmosphere to leave Earth. Could it be they were planning on taking someone else?

* * *

><p>"Gohan!"Chichi stomped through the woods near her home in search of her son. "GOHAN! Where are you? You know you're supposed to finish your studies before you can play!"<p>

Her son was on a bit of a mischievous streak lately. Chichi blamed her father. She'd let him teach Gohan some martial arts in hopes that it would increase his discipline and give him an edge in his scholarly studies. What it actually did was give Gohan a taste for adventure. Both Chichi and her father didn't anticipate how much the boy would excel as a fighter. It was as if it was in his blood. An image of the boy's father flashed across her mind. Chichi shook it away. He'd never met his son. He probably didn't even know he had a son. Chichi was furious with him. Patiently she had waited for his promised return but after six years, she gave up hope. She made her way down to the river where Gohan liked to fish and swim.

"GOOOHHHAAANNNN!" Chichi got no response. She sat down at the edge of the river, thoroughly annoyed. "When I get my hands on you Gohan you're gonna be in so much trou—AAAHHHHH" Chichi screeched and fell backwards as the boy she was looking for launched out of the river.

He stood above her soaking wet and laughing hysterically. "Hahahahaha! Gotcha mom!"

His laughter was cut off by Chichi's fist, knocking him on the head. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY GOHAN! I almost had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I was just messing around." Gohan took his mom's hand, looking up at her earnestly.

Looking down at his sweet face, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. "That's alright Gohan, but next time wait until after you finish your studies."

She ruffled his hair—a bowl cut she had given him just the other day. Together they made their way back through the woods. Gohan happily held his mother's hand. Chichi was all he had and because of that he was very attached to her.

Suddenly the ground around them began to shake. Chichi pulled Gohan closer to her and tried to look through the trees. Out of the shadows charged a large green reptile. It was headed right for them.

"Run, Gohan!" Chichi still held his hand and the two ran away from the dinosaur that had set its sights on them. Living in the countryside was nice but it had its downsides. Occasionally, they'd have to escape from some vicious creature. As they ran, the ground under one of Chichi's feet gave way making her lose her balance. Gohan fell with her. When she tried to get up she found that her foot had fallen into a tunnel some animal had burrowed. She pulled on her leg, trying to get it free before the dinosaur caught up with them.

"Keep running, Gohan! Run home and I'll catch up," she ordered, still trying to pull out her foot.

Tears welled up in little Gohan's eyes. "I can't leave you! You'll get stomped!"

"It's okay! Just go!"

"NO!" Gohan clenched his fists. His brows furrowed down in rage. As he locked his sights on the approaching reptile the air around him began to swell. "STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!"

Gohan sprang forward, leaping into the air. With an unprecedented amount of force he kicked the dinosaur's open jaw closed, causing him to teeter backwards slightly. With a flip he landed on a tree branch, using it to rebound himself headfirst toward his enemy. He landed a powerful headbutt on the dinosaurs gut. The creature toppled down, his weight sending vibrations through the ground. Gohan landed on his feet, panting.

Chichi finally managed to free her foot and ran to her son. "Gohan are you okay?"

The boy wailed as tears streamed down his cheeks. Chichi held him tightly. This wasn't his first episode. Each time was generally the same. Something would push Gohan over the edge, he would snap, wreak havoc on his opponent, and then either pass out or cry, forgetting the incident ever happened. When he was born with a tail she knew Gohan wasn't going to grow up normally but she had no idea what was in store. Gently patting his head, she swore to herself (as she often did) that she would raise him to be a great scholar no matter what the cost.

"This can't be right!" Chichi stiffened at the sound of a voice behind her. She turned to see two of the strangest looking men she'd ever seen. "The power level was coming from right here. It just disappeared."

"Who slayed that beast?" Zarbon asked Chichi.

Chichi stood. She nudged Gohan, who was sucking his thumb, behind her. Not sure what to make of these men, she stayed silent.

"Hey lady, are you deaf?" Dodoria shouted. Maybe she didn't hear. "He asked you a question."

Zarbon fiddled with his scouter. "It couldn't have been you. You're power level is a bit above the average human woman but nothing impressive. And that baby's level is laughable."

"So maybe he did knock out that dinosaur! What of it?" Chichi's temper had gotten the better of her. She didn't like the blue guy's tone.

Gohan pulled on her dress. "Who are these guys, mom? Can we go home now?"

Now that the boy was completely in view Zarbon's eyes snapped to the tail waggling lightly behind him. _It can't be…_

His eyes met Dodoria. They were clearly thinking the same thing.

"Your son needs to come with us," Dodoria said with a dark grin.

"Stay back, Gohan." Chichi took on a fighting stance. She hadn't been keeping up with her martial arts but she'd be damned if some weirdoes were going to take her son.

The men simply snickered sardonically. As Dodoria got closer she delivered a leaping roundhouse kick to his side. His stomach jiggled and returned the force of her kick back. She stumbled back but managed to keep her balance. What was that guy made of? She looked around for the other one but he wasn't in her line of site. Her heart sank, fearing that he had reached Gohan. Before she could turn her head to check on him a hand promptly struck the side of her neck. As she fell to the ground, all she saw was her son running toward her as everything faded to black.

"MOMMY!" Gohan stealthily skirted by Zarbon's hand that was trying to grab him and hugged his mother on the ground. He gripped her dress crying, "Mom! Wake up!"

Zarbon grabbed the back of his shirt in an attempt to pull him off. The kid didn't budge. He gave another tug only to get the same result.

"Quit fooling around and pick up the kid," Dodoria said.

Zarbon planted his feet firmly and tried again. "How is this possible? His grip is extraordinary."

"Move aside," Dodoria strode over confidently. He grabbed Gohan's legs and yanked. Gohan sobbed louder but did not loosen his grip. Dodoria tugged as hard as he could without ripping the boy apart. Giving up, he dropped Gohan. "What the hell?"

Their space ship appeared above them, hovering. Zarbon clenched his teeth. "Forget it. We'll bring the mother along. Frieza will not be pleased if we leave a Saiyan behind."

* * *

><p>Bulma examined the room they were in. One of the walls was lined with giant tubes. Peeking into them she could see that they were cushioned inside. She assumed it was some sort of sleeping chamber. This displeased her. Did they really have to sleep upright? And just how long was this journey going to be?<p>

Just then the door slid open. Dodoria walked in with an unconscious woman and crying boy in his arms. He promptly dropped them and exited the room.

Bulma rushed to the woman who was passed out on the floor. After checking her pulse she was relieved that the lady was still alive. Dr. Briefs approached to examine her as well. When the boy noticed them he clutched his mom tightly, staring with untrusting eyes.

"It's okay," Bulma said gently. "We're not with those bad men. My name's Bulma. What's yours?"

"Gohan," he answered tentatively.

"I'm Dr. Briefs."

"Doctor? Does that mean you can fix my mom?" Gohan stated, feeling braver.

"Your mom is going to be fine. She's just sleeping." Dr. Briefs reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the little black cat that had been hiding there. "If you want my kitty Tama can keep you company until she wakes up."

The cat jumped on Gohan's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. The boy couldn't help but smile, allowing the little black cat to comfort him.

Bulma looked out the window again. The ship had started moving. This time they were headed for space. Bulma couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement. Although she'd participated in assisting many space programs on Earth, she'd never actually been to space.

* * *

><p>Dodoria entered the control room. "The humans are secured in cabin C."<p>

"They're much rowdier than I expected," Zarbon said, his voiced tinged with annoyance. "Perhaps we should put them to sleep to avoid further trouble."

Dodoria signaled a couple of the nearby men to do just that. The two men stood in silence for a moment, mentally reviewing the day that had become more bothersome than they expected.

"Humans…" Dodoria jeered, "What could Lord Frieza possibly see in these weaklings. The compound is fine without them."

Zarbon sighed but he knew better than to question Frieza. "If Lord Frieza believes they will be useful then I'm sure they will be."

* * *

><p>Bulma sat next to the woman whose name, she had learned, was Chichi. Gohan was hugging her tightly, beyond pleased that his mother had woken up. The spot on Chichi's neck where Zarbon's karate chop had landed ached.<p>

"Why are you wearing a wedding gown?" she asked.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I was supposed to be getting married today. But instead, it looks like I'll be going on a journey through space."

The door slid open and two alien soldiers entered. One of them fiddled with a keypad on the wall while the other addressed them. "Welcome humans. The journey to home base will take approximately one week. In an effort to make the trip easier on you we recommend you use the cryosleep chambers."

The tubes opened and the alien soldier gestured to them, inviting the group to enter. None of them moved.

"Just a second there, buddy," said Bulma with her hands on her hips. "No one's told us anything about where we're going or why we're really going there!"

"All will become clear when we reach our destination," the alien responded.

After exchanging worried looks they hesitantly entered the chambers. Gohan clasped his mother's hand, afraid to let go.

"It's alright, Gohan," Chichi reassured. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Once everyone was in the tubes, they closed automatically. Bulma wondered just how they were supposed to sleep for an entire week. Her answer came in the form of an icy mist that sprayed over her face. She drifted off to sleep before her mind could further question what was happening.

* * *

><p>That turned out longer than I intended! I guess I'm just really enthusiastic about this story…I may get carried away…. In the next chapter, Bulma and co will get some answers and we'll finally meet everyone's favorite Saiyan prince! Anyway please review! I'm dying to know what you think XD<p> 


	2. A New Home

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

A warm sensation spread over Bulma's body. Slowly she opened her eyes. Where was she? Panic struck her heart. Wildly her hands smacked the walls of the chamber she was trapped in until realization hit her. _That's right, _she calmed herself, _I'm in a spaceship headed for…_

Dread of the unknown filled her once again. She had no idea where they were headed. Now that she was awake, could it be that they had arrived? The sleep chamber opened. When Bulma tried to step out, her foot snagged on fabric and sent her hurtling towards the floor. Luckily, she was caught before slamming into the ground.

_Oh yeah, I'm still wearing my wedding dress_, she reminded herself. She looked up to see who had saved her from falling. Zarbon was looking down at her, a derisive expression on his face. Bulma quickly collected herself and moved away from him. She made sure to give him a harsh look in return. _He's not a bad looking dude, _Bulma thought, _I'd probably be crushing on him if he wasn't kidnapping me…_

"We are about to dock," Zarbon said when everyone had exited their cryo-sleep chambers, "Once we enter the station, you will be briefed." He gave them all a resentful look before exiting the room. The weeklong journey had only served to annoy him further. He couldn't wait to be rid of these pesky humans.

"Mom, look!" exclaimed Gohan, running to the window. Everyone turned their attention to the massive entity that was drawing closer. Bulma gasped unsure about what was before them. It was some sort of a space station or artificial planet. The ship slowly drifted into an opening and landed gently next to other ships inside a massive hangar.

"Stay close to me," Chichi instructed Gohan as they walked out of the ship. The hangar was buzzing with all different forms of life. A line of beings, each a different color, ran by the group of humans to service the ship. Other ships docked and exited.

Zarbon and Dodoria began to lead the group away. As they did so they were met by an indigo skinned alien with a sly grin stretching across his fish-like face. _Cui_, Zarbon thought in disgust.

In Zarbon's (and many other's) opinion, Cui was a pathetic excuse for a warrior. Although quite strong and skilled as a fighter, the fish man had no loyalty to anyone, only aligning himself with those who had the most power. When Frieza's men appeared to purge his planet, Cui turned on his own people. He sold out their secrets and even joined in the fight against them. No matter whom it was or what their cause, he would play to the party in charge, choosing a cowardly existence of safety over his own honor. And on top of that, he smelled awful.

"Well Zarbon, I see your back from your errands," Cui said snidely, "You didn't forget the milk and eggs did you?" He resented that Zarbon was so heavily relied on by Frieza. Knowing that the pretty boy hated him left Cui with a feeling of unease. What if he convinced Frieza to get rid of him? Cui worked constantly to make sure he was still useful to Frieza and should the opportunity arise to discredit Zarbon, he would take it.

Zarbon was well aware of this but unconcerned. Cui would never understand what it meant to believe in something. No matter what happened Zarbon's loyalty to Frieza could not be broken. "Out of my way."

Vegeta tumbled out of his space pod, seething with rage. Nappa and Radditz exited their pods and rushed to his side.

"Where is the mechanic?" Vegeta roared. Nappa and Radditz shared a knowing look. Their prince definitely had a bone to pick.

"We'll find him," Nappa responded.

Vegeta gave them a look that said "you better" and stood off to the side with his fists clenched.

He'd almost died. The purge of Arlia was supposed to be a simple mission. The insectoid race wasn't particularly strong but they had great numbers, contrary to what their data file had said. They were also extremely crafty. Somehow they became aware of the Saiyans' arrival and set up numerous traps. Of course, it was nothing the prince couldn't handle but he found it tremendously tedious. After two weeks of fighting, Vegeta finally lost his patience. In a moment of pure rage he shot a well-aimed ki blast for the planet's core. The Saiyans had already destroyed their ships so the Arlians would have no means of escape. With only minutes remaining before the planet's destruction, Vegeta and his men readied their pods for takeoff. When Radditz and Nappa began their launch into space, they soon became aware that their prince's ship had not joined them.

Vegeta's pod was grounded while he sat inside beating on the control panel. He cursed angrily. Burnt to smithereens on a planet that he had blown up with his own hand? This was not a fate fit for a warrior of his caliber. Nappa and Radditz returned to the planet's surface. The pods had extensions built into them to carry loads of valuable resources from a planet should Frieza require them. In this case it would be used to tow Vegeta's useless pod off the soon to be nonexistent Arlia. They managed to hook him onto Radditz's pod and blast off just before the planet exploded.

He'd have to deal with Frieza's wrath soon. Arlia was supposed to be cleared so that it could be sold. No one would buy the space dust drifting in the planet's place now. It didn't matter to Vegeta. He'd accept his punishment as he had many times in the past. For now he sought to dole out some punishment of his own.

Bulma could tell the scaly, purple thing before them was an unsavory character but she couldn't help but enjoy watching him pick on Zarbon.

Dodoria finally joined the conversation. "Don't you have something to do? Lord Frieza doesn't like to hear that his soldiers are wasting time." Cui's eyes narrowed on him but he said nothing. He turned up his smug head and headed for his space pod.

The two began to lead their captives once more but when Bulma took a step to follow she was met with resistance. She turned, following the train of her dress. The end of it was pressed under a white boot worn on the foot of a compact muscular man with black hair that shot up like a flame. He seemed to be another soldier, Bulma reasoned because he wore similar armor to that of her captors. His arms were crossed and his other foot tapped impatiently as he scanned the room.

_Another human?_ Bulma thought, examining him with her eyes. She'd have to talk to him in the future but for now the group was leaving her behind. She tugged her dress, hoping to free it from beneath the man's foot. No luck.

"Excuse me," Bulma stepped towards him, using a nod of her head to gesture to his boot on the train of her gown.

His head snapped in her direction. Bulma was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. He responded with a tone rich in unnecessary hostility, "You're excused."

"Uh no…" Any notion of camaraderie with this man left Bulma's head immediately. She didn't want to pick a fight but couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice. "Could you move?"

"What?" Vegeta could not believe the gall of this woman. How dare she address him in such a way?

Bulma rolled her eyes. How dense could one man be? She spoke louder and more deliberately. "PLEASE MOVE OFF MY—"

"Do you have any idea who you are addressing? The Prince of all Saiyans does NOT take orders from pitiful women!" Vegeta spat, his eyes narrowing on her further. His tail unfurled from around his waist, the fur bristling in ire.

It caught Bulma's eye as she reconsidered whether the man was human after all. She shook her thoughts away. This was not time for biological analysis. "Look, I don't know anything about that. What I DO know is that you're standing on my dress and I can't go anywhere!"

Vegeta glared down at the end of her dress. So that's why she was talking to him. Despite the fact that he was the cause of this unpleasant interruption he had no intention of apologizing. Instead he pointed his finger and sliced the dress free with a beam of ki. In response to her horrified look he supplied, "You're welcome."

"WHY…YOU…YOU JERK!" Bulma was so mad she could barely speak. Her fists were balled up at her side. She was contemplating slapping the man when a hand settled on her shoulder.

"You're not being rude to our new guest are you Prince Vegeta?" Zarbon looked down on the short warrior. He had noticed that the blue haired human was missing from the group.

Vegeta hated the derisive way Zarbon spoke his title. He wanted to smack the self-satisfied, mocking look off his pretty green face. Instead he turned up his nose and responded, "It's not my fault she wore such a ridiculous outfit."

Inhaling sharply, Bulma prepared to verbally lash out but before she could get a word out a giant bald man called the prince away.

"Some prince!" Bulma scoffed with only Zarbon around to hear. "More like a goblin!"

"Don't stray again," Zarbon was not amused. "I don't relish being a human herder."

They rejoined the group in a briefing room where everyone was seated at the end of a long table. Dodoria pressed a button on a round panel that caused a form to flash in front of them. The two foot hologram was a horned creature sitting in some sort of black hover chair. He smiled at them with purple lips and spoke in a refined voice.

"Welcome, dear guests, to your new home. I regret that I am unable to greet you in person but I hope to meet you all someday." A shiver trickled down Bulma's spine. Beneath his blanket of politeness she could sense something sinister. "As I'm sure you know, I am Frieza. I have searched far and wide for the greatest minds and the strongest warriors this universe has to offer. That is why you are here. Together, in this place that I have lovingly dubbed Frieza-sei, we will create a perfect society of elites. Congratulations! I hope you are as excited as I am." With a smile the hologram dissolved.

Zarbon and Dodoria were gone and in their place they left a stout little scientist with yellow skin and a massive bulbous head. As he spoke, he approached them and clamped a metal band around each of their wrists.

"This wristband is your lifeline. Everything you need to know about Frieza-sei is loaded in here. It is also a communicator and serves as a key to your room. Only your wristband can open your door. Now if you open this panel here you'll see the controls. The most important one for now is this one." He pushed a blue button and a projection appeared. It was a map of the compound.

Bulma fiddled with the band. Just as she suspected, once worn it could not be removed. Most likely it contained some sort of tracking device so that every resident could be accounted for. She'd have to analyze it more thoroughly.

"Now, if you will, go ahead and push your map button. I preloaded it with directions to your individual rooms. Your belongings should be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>The room was dark, lit only by the stars twinkling from afar. Frieza stood in front of the window, as he often did, gazing out at the vastness of space. Someday he would conquer it all.<p>

Zarbon entered. "My Lord, the humans are on base."

"Well done, Zarbon. I assume everything went smoothly then." He didn't turn away from the window.

"Not as smoothly as I would have liked…we ended up picking up a few extras."

Frieza finally turned away from the window to face him. "You found others? If they aren't on the same level as Briefs and Gero, I don't want them."

"I found another Saiyan." Zarbon smirked, knowing that he'd peaked his master's interest. "His abilities seem to be repressed at the moment but I'm sure he'll grow to be of use to you once we throw him in with the other monkeys."

Frieza chuckled. There was a reason he kept Zarbon around. Aside from being an impeccable soldier and fiercely loyal, he had the same sense of humor. "Who else?"

"Dr. Briefs has a daughter. She claims to be even better than her father."

"My, my things are looking promising aren't they?" Frieza turned back to his view of space.

Zarbon doubted it. He had faith in his lord but having been around the humans he didn't think much of them. "Will you have them start immediately?"

"I see no reason to rush things," Frieza said confidently. "Let them get settled first. They can work on some miscellaneous projects. We'll get what we want eventually."

A quiet moment passed between them. Zarbon didn't tell Frieza about the other woman. It seemed like a waste of time. If they couldn't put her to use on the ship then she'd just have to be killed. There was no need to worry his lord about it. He remembered one more thing. "I was told Vegeta's mission was a failure. Arlia is destroyed."

"Yes, I'm aware. He is being dealt with."

* * *

><p>Their living quarters were in the bottom hemisphere of the massive metal planet. Conveniently, they'd all been placed on the same floor. Bulma's father was at one end of the hall, next to Dr. Gero's room. Chichi and Gohan were at the other end and Bulma was right in the middle. She wondered who their other neighbors might be.<p>

Her room was much nicer than she expected. It was smaller than her room back home but she had enough space not to feel claustrophobic even though there was no window. There was a desk with a computer. She even had her own bathroom. Bulma opened her closet to find that her clothes had already been neatly stowed inside. She smiled as she saw many of her favorite outfits. This was obviously her mom's doing. She could perfectly picture Mrs. Briefs ordering the soldiers around while they packed Bulma's things.

_What's this?_ Bulma pulled out a white lab coat. _I guess this is courtesy of Frieza…_

Putting the coat back, she grabbed a comfortably t-shirt dress and finally changed out of her wedding dress. The once pristine gown was now worn, the bottom black from being burned away. Her wedding seemed like a bizarre dream.

She lay down on her bed, surprised at how cushy it was. Staring up at the ceiling, Bulma wondered how she felt about all this. That Frieza guy was definitely eerie but she couldn't suppress her curiosity. To build a place like this must have required an immense amount of advanced technology and resources. The thought of having that kind of technology within her reach was extremely exciting. She loved her life on Earth. It would be difficult to be away from her mother, friends, and fiancé. But since she had been forced into a situation like this, she'd have to take advantage of it.

Bulma sat up. She couldn't just lie around when there were things to explore. Pushing the button on her wristband she brought up the map projection. Once she'd located the laboratories she hopped up and headed out.

In a corridor, Bulma paused as she heard two voices arguing. She peeked around the corner to see two green men, their antennae twitching in aggravation as they spoke.

"We don't have to go. Together we can end this, I know it! All we have to do is—"

"That's out of the question," his voice was much gruffer than his companions. "For now, we have no choice but to do what we're told."

"But it isn't right! The Grand Elder always taught that every life was precious."

"The Grand Elder is dead!" His eyes were pressed shut, blocking out the look of pain on the other's face. "And if we're not smart, we'll be dead too…along with the others. Or did you forget that we're supposed to protect them? I'm going. If you're gonna get in the way then you better stay behind."

Bulma backed away, feeling it would be best to find another route to the lab. As she backed away, something small crashed into from behind. She turned to see a miniature version of the green men, scrambling to collect metal objects that had clattered to the floor. He looked up at her, terrified.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," he said in a soft voice. "It was an accident."

"Don't worry about it!" She bent down to help him. The little green boy seemed so skittish. Bulma wanted to take him in her arms and protect him. "What's your name?"

"Dende?" The two bigger green guys were standing above them. The one with the softer voice had answered Bulma's question before the little one could.

"Nail!" Dende rushed to him, hugging his leg.

"What are you up to, Dende? You shouldn't be wandering around," the gruffer one said sternly.

Dende stared at his feet. "I'm sorry, Piccolo."

Bulma averted her gaze as she threw the last metal part into Dende's box. She could feel Piccolo's suspicious eyes on her. "Dende," She stood with the box in hand, "you wouldn't be taking this to the lab would you?"

Dende nodded. She smiled at him sweetly. "I was headed there myself. Do you mind if I walk with you."

As she walked by Piccolo and Nail, she gave them a look she hoped they'd find reassuring. However, she wasn't sure she knew how to say "I won't tell anyone" with her eyes. Truthfully she didn't even fully understand what they were talking about.

Despite Dende's many protests, Bulma carried the box of parts as the pair headed down the corridor. She asked the boy about his people and found that he was more than happy to share. He told her about how lush planet Namek was. The Namekians were a very peaceful people, living in tribes all over the planet. Many of them had special powers. Dende, himself, was a healer.

"But then Frieza came…" Dende said, his voice darkening. "He killed many, including the Grand Elder."

Bulma was stunned. "Why would he do that?"

"He wanted the dragon balls. But they are sacred and we only allow those who are worthy to use them." Seeing the confused look on Bulma's face, Dende elaborated. "The dragon balls were created by the Grand Elder. When someone brings all seven of them together they are granted three wishes."

"So he took them by force?" Bulma asked, horrified at what a monster like Frieza might wish for.

"He tried to," Dende's eyes were filling with tears as unpleasant memories returned. "He didn't know that the dragon balls wouldn't work if the Grand Elder was dead…so when he killed him…"

Bulma couldn't bear it. She didn't need to hear any more so she hugged Dende. The poor boy had been through too much in his few years of life. He cried into her shoulder for a moment before collecting himself to continue.

"Those of us still alive were brought here before Planet Namek was destroyed. Since we only need water to survive Frieza said we'd be good for cheap labor." Bulma didn't know what to say. They walked on in silence.

When they reached the laboratories Bulma's jaw fell to the floor. The massive area had been divided into sections. The back corner was devoted to giant machinery. The people in that section currently seemed occupied with a shuttle they were building. Many of them had jetpacks strapped on their backs, floating in the air as they worked on the giant ship. Another area was comprised of hundreds of work stations, only half of which were currently occupied. The last section looked to be a medical annex.

Bulma's heart pounded. It was like an amusement park catered exclusively to her. She wanted to frolic through and play with every gadget. Her head was spinning as she considered the kind of advances that could be made in a place like this. _But at what cost? _she thought as her eyes fell on the little Namekian who had lost everything. Her chest swelled with guilt. What would she sacrifice for the pursuit of knowledge?

"Where have you been?" a very tall, lanky scientist had approached them. He looked down at Dende harshly.

"I'm sorry, sir." Dende bowed in apology. "I tried to hurry but—"

The man snapped his beak-like mouth as his eyes bulged in rage. "I don't need your excuses!"

Dende flinched as a claw-like hand came swinging in his direction. Bulma grabbed it before it could land its intended blow. Luckily he wasn't very strong. She managed to hold on to his wrist while balancing the box on her hip with her other hand.

"Watch it, bud! He's just a kid," Bulma said as she threw his hand back at him. She shoved the box into his chest. "It was my fault anyway. Here's your crap."

The jerk glared at her but said nothing. He turned sharply and left them. Bulma kneeled down, resting her hands on Dende's shoulders. "You shouldn't let them be so mean to you."

Dende smiled weakly at her. He didn't really have much of a choice. "Thank you…I have to go now."

Bulma wandered, looking at various projects. Her excitement could not be suppressed. She felt guilty but she had to get her hands on this stuff. Miserably she thought, _Sorry, Dende. I'm a horrible person. _

"What are you working on?" She asked, stopping at the station of a purple female who seemed nice enough.

She blinked at Bulma, wondering who she was but answered, "It's a particle accelerator."

"But it's so small…" Bulma eyed it curiously. The particle accelerator at Capsule Corp took up half the room.

"That's the point. I'm trying to make it as compact as I can without losing any power…it hasn't been going well." She glared down at the object, clearly frustrated.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" asked Bulma.

The band around her purple wrist beeped. "Sure, my shift's over anyway."

Bulma watched her and a majority of the lab exit. Looking at her own wristband she saw that the time was 21:00. A much smaller group entered. It seemed that although most of the work seemed to be done in earlier hours, they staggered scientist's lab times so they work could be done constantly.

Beside the contraption in front of Bulma was a stack of papers. They were the scientist's notes. She perused them, checking equations when she got to them. _Well no wonder it isn't working_, Bulma thought as she noticed a miscalculation. She swiftly corrected it.

Hours passed as Bulma carefully reconfigured the device. The machine's parts were fragile and her fingers tweaked them delicately. She was so absorbed in the work she didn't even notice the time passing. Finally satisfied, she rubbed her eyes which had become weary from prolonged focus. She looked down at her wristband. 2:05.

Bulma sighed. This kind of thing was typical for her back home. She stood to stretch out her joints. They had stiffened from being in the same position for so long.

"Now to test this thing out." As she went to turn on the machine, Bulma heard a crash. She could hear shouting echoing over to her station. She scurried over to the medical section to see what the commotion was.

"Dammit I will not be carried like a child!" The spikey maned prince hung over the shoulder of a taller man whose hair equally defied gravity. "Kakarot, I will rip out your spine. Put me down!"

Bulma was surprised to see that Vegeta was bleeding heavily. _Not that I care! _she thought as she watched Kakarot put him down next to a countertop. This turned out to be for the best because the very injured man found it quite difficult to stand. He used it to support himself.

"Where are Nappa and Radditz?" It was getting harder and harder to speak. He unconsciously reached for the searing pain on his side. Ever since they were young, Vegeta hated Kakarot. The last thing he wanted was that idiot's help.

"They were sent on another mission. That's why they called me to come get you." Kakarot voice was much friendlier than his counterpart's. "Man, Racoome and Burter really did a number on you, huh?"

"They'll get theirs!" Vegeta spat. He attempted to walk on his own only to return to the counter for support.

Bulma's anger from earlier had not yet subsided. She stepped forward, making her presence known. "What happened to you? Did that bad attitude get you in trouble?"

Vegeta's vision was getting woozy but he recognized the blue haired woman. He had trouble mustering up the strength to speak. "You…you shut…your mouth."

"You're losing a lot of blood," Bulma said, approaching him. There was no fun in taunting a dying man. She looked to his companion. "He needs medical attention."

She couldn't stop herself from reaching out. As soon as she touched his shoulder, Vegeta lost consciousness and fell forward. Bulma tried to sustain his bulk as he fell toward her but ended up toppling to the floor with him. She squirmed under his weight until Kakarot finally pulled him off and laid him on a table. He removed Vegeta's broken armor and ripped the top off his body suit. Standing over him, Bulma took in all his injuries. His body was covered in cuts. One of his arms looked broken and heavy bruising around his midsection told her that a few of his ribs were broken too. There was a deep gash on his side. How did he get so beaten up? With the amount of blood he was losing Bulma wasn't sure he'd make it.

"I can do my best to stop the bleeding but I'm not a doctor. We'll have to call someone." She looked to Kakarot, expecting him to show signs of concern but his kind face remained unchanged.

"Nah, he'll be alright," he said with a smile. His attitude was inconceivable to Bulma. She watched him walk over to one of the many tank-looking things that lined the wall. From his tail and other physical characteristics, she could tell they were the same species. Didn't this guy care if his friend died?

She looked back down at the unconscious Vegeta. _Well, I guess that's what you get for being a jerk… _Still Bulma couldn't sit by while someone's life drifted away. She reached for some tools beside the table. Wiping away much of the blood, she wrapped his open wound with gauze.

"The tank's ready." Kakarot had returned to her side.

Bulma didn't understand. When he lifted Vegeta up, she called out, "Wait! You probably shouldn't be moving him."

Kakarot placed him in a tank, securing a mask onto his face. Then he shut the door and pressed a button causing the tank to fill with blue. Bulma pressed her face to the glass to get a closer look at the fluid.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a rejuvenation tank." Kakarot leaned back on the table looking very relaxed.

"So…this is going to heal him?" Bulma took a similar position next to him. When he nodded, she stared at the tank in awe. She'd found yet another thing that would require further examination. Her eyes rested on the man inside the tank. His body was so chiseled that Bulma shuttered to think what kind of force could injure it so heavily.

"How did he get so messed up?"

"He disobeyed orders…again," Kakarot's voice was so light. To Bulma he seemed completely different from his friend floating in the tank.

"Did Frieza do this to him?" Bulma hugged herself tightly. This Frieza guy was turning out to be rather terrifying.

Kakarot's expression darkened for the first time. "No, Frieza never does his own dirty work."

Silence passed between them. Bulma had so many questions but she wasn't sure how willing this man would be to answer them.

"Are you from Earth?" Kakarot asked before Bulma had a chance to formulate a question of her own.

"Yeah!" she was caught off guard. "How'd you know?"

"I was sent there a few years ago." He explained to Bulma that he'd been to Earth on an observation mission. The goal was to assess the human's military and scientific abilities. The planet was nice—so much so that he ended up staying a little longer than he was supposed to. Although he didn't find many strong warriors on the planet, he did hear of two very promising scientists. When Bulma informed him one of those scientists was her father, Kakarot scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So, I guess it's my fault you're here."

Somehow she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. He was just doing his job after all. And he was so freaking nice. "How did you end up here?"

"Frieza came to Vegeta-sei when I was pretty young. I'm not a hundred percent sure how it happened but he claimed it as his own. In exchange for the prince and the servitude of our strongest warriors he promised to leave the planet under the king's control. For two decades now he's used most of us to clear out planets for his Planet Trade Organization. When he came up with the idea for this place he relocated us here."

Planet Trade Organization? The implications were terrifying. All this was almost too much to process. Dumbly she asked, "So you're very strong?"

"I'm okay I guess," Kakarot chuckled. "Ever since I was little, people have told me that I'm a 'third class' but I never really understood what that means. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad… It's been cool though. There're so many strong fighters here. I try to spend as much time as I can training with them."

Bulma's gaze travelled back to Vegeta. So he'd been taken as a child and forced into servitude…she couldn't even imagine what that must do to a person. Sadness fell over her. What kind of monster could do this to people? A loud grumbling pulled Bulma from her thoughts. She was scared the rejuvenation tank was malfunctioning.

Kakarot patted his belly. "MAN, I am starving! I'm gonna get some food." He noticed Bulma's worried look. "He'll be fine in there, you know. You should get some sleep."

Bulma nodded, giving the prince one last glance before heading to her room.


	3. Gohan's Father

Woah! I finished the chapter much earlier than I thought I would! *pats self on back* I'd initially said it would take some time to finish this one but I guess I lied. :P

I thought I should point out that some of the aliens I've described (and will describe in future chapters) are aliens I've noticed in the actual show. They were either in the background of an episode or had actual lines. I love pulling as many characters as I can from the DBZ universe!

Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so nice!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Gohan's Father<strong>

_Her breath was heavy. The sounds of her panting and her footsteps were all that could be heard. Bulma could only see darkness in front of her. Looking behind she couldn't see anything either but she could feel it. Something evil was following her. She had to keep running. It was getting closer. A sinister chuckle raised the hair on the back of her neck. As it got louder Bulma faltered, tripping over her own feet. Her fear was numbing her legs. She began to crawl. The chuckle turned into full on laughter. Through the darkness she could make out his outline. It was him. She'd only seen him in the form of a two foot hologram but he was bigger now, hovering towards her in his chair and cackling. _

"_No," she cried, "Please NO!"_

_She couldn't take her eyes of his shadow as she crawled backward on the floor. With a thud her back smacked against something. There was nowhere left to run. She turned around, clinging to the thing behind her. It was a chamber. Floating inside was a muscular man, his black hair wafting in the fluid like a flickering flame. Bulma smacked the glass, hoping to wake him. His eyes didn't even open._

_Frieza was getting closer. She was doomed. There was nothing to do now but die. The volume of his laughter was becoming unbearable. She covered her ears to drown it out. Her eyes squeezed shut as she sat pressed against the tank. A whisper escaped her lips, "Help me…" _

_CRACK _

_Bulma opened her eyes to see splinters forming on the glass of the tank. With a blinding flash of light the case shattered. Bulma shielded herself with her hands. When she looked up again the blackness surrounding her had turned to white. Frieza was nowhere in sight. All she could see in front of her was an effervescent Vegeta. His back was facing her. She reached out but just as her fingers touched his shoulder…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Bulma sat up with a gasp. Her arm flung to the side table, frantically searching for her alarm clock. She then realized that she wasn't in her room and that the beeping was coming from her wrist.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

She looked at the wristband. 07:00.

"Good morning Ms. Briefs," said the band in a robotic voice, "Please report to the laboratories in 0100 hours."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Bulma pushed a button and the beeping finally stopped. After last night's events she'd only gotten 3 hours of sleep. She rolled over onto her side. _Screw that, I'm going back to sleep._ When she closed her eyes, the image of Vegeta in the rejuvenation tank returned to her. She wondered if he was still there.

There was a knock on the door. Dragging herself out of bed, Bulma opened the door.

"Good morning, dear," her father smiled, looking well rested. He'd been called to the labs too. "I found a cafeteria on the map. Would you like to check it out with me?"

Bulma sighed, "Sure." She wanted to sleep but it was probably better that she didn't. Grabbing some clothes as well as the lab coat that had been provided, she went to the bathroom to quickly ready herself for the day.

Father and daughter followed the map projection coming from their wrists to the mess hall. The room was filled with all sorts of different life forms hustling around with food. They grabbed trays and got in line. Looking at the food, Bulma was completely lost. Was this stuff edible? It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Some things just looked like colorful globs. There were strange root like vegetables (or fruits?) and meats that looked like they'd been butchered from horrifying creatures. Bulma saw a Namekian in the back cracking a giant egg. It would have to do as she wasn't feeling brave enough to try the more exotic looking foods. She waited for him to finish cooking it, and scooped some into her tray.

"Bulma, over here!" Chichi waved at them from a table with Gohan. Bulma sat across from Gohan who seemed to be lacking her trepidation about the food, seeing as he had stacked a tray full of everything available. What she didn't know was that he was on his third tray. He and his mother had been in the mess hall for a while now. Chichi didn't like that she couldn't make his food herself. Who knew what this crap was!

They chatted, sharing each other's feelings about Frieza-sei. Bulma told them how annoyed she was about her early awakening and learned that Gohan had had one too.

"He's supposed to report to some training facility," Chichi said as her head shook in disapproval. "I don't like it at all! Gohan should be studying. If only they'd let me pack his books…" Gohan kept his eyes on his food but his smile told Bulma that he was pretty excited.

"I want a rematch. There's no way you'll beat me again Kakarot!" Bulma's ears perked up at the sound of that name. She looked over to see the friend she met last night talking to a very tall, dark green man. They were both sweaty. The other guy had a towel around his neck, his green hands clutching the ends. Kakarot was holding a rather large piece of meat by its attached bone. It looked to be the thigh of a monster.

"Alright, Pikon, same time tomorrow, then?" Kakarot said, his mouth full. The green man nodded then turned on his heel to leave. Kakarot smiled when Bulma caught his eye. His energetic demeanor was surprising to her. Most likely he hadn't slept since they last met.

"Hey you!" Kakarot strolled over, "You're name was Bulma, right?"

"That's right," responded Bulma. "Say Kakarot, is that thing you're eating any good? I really don't know what to make of the food here…"

Chichi stiffened at the sound of that voice behind her. She could recognize it anywhere. But the name was different…Bulma had called him Kakarot. _It couldn't be him, _she told herself. Still, she couldn't bring herself to turn around and check. She was completely frozen.

Kakarot shrugged in answer to Bulma's question. "Honestly, everything tastes good when I'm hungry."

"This is my dad and this is my friend Chi—"

Chichi shot up from her seat, interrupting Bulma. "I'll get you more," she said, her voice somewhat altered as she grabbed Gohan's tray and stomped off.

Kakarot watched the black haired woman go. He didn't see her face but somehow he felt he knew her. He looked back at the boy sitting next to her.

"Hey! You have a tail," Kakarot unwound his tail from around his waist. "Just like me."

Gohan nodded. He suddenly felt very nervous. No one else on Earth had a tail. Could it be that there were more people like him?

_That's right_, Bulma thought. She'd notice Gohan's tail before and assumed it was some sort of birth defect. But here there was a race of beings with tails exactly like his. _Could Gohan be one of them? _

"Um, are you a fighter?" Gohan asked nervously pressing his index fingers together.

"Yeah, I am." Kakarot placed his hand on Gohan's head. "You are too. I can tell you're strong."

Gohan's face lit up. "Really? I'm supposed to start training today."

"Oh, so you're the newbie, huh? I'm supposed to help you." Kakarot finished the rest of his meet Flintstone's style, leaving only the bone. He and the other Saiyans had been informed of a new young recruit. Lucky for Gohan, he'd met Kakarot first. The others weren't too pleased about wasting their own training time on some pipsqueak. "If you're ready we can start now."

Bulma called out to him, "Wait Gohan, what about your mom?" but Gohan was already running off. Kakarot turned and gave her a wave goodbye. Bulma sighed but she knew Gohan was in good hands.

Chichi returned, white-faced. The food she'd promised to return with was noticeably absent.

"Chichi, are you okay?" Bulma gently touched her arm but she didn't respond. "Gohan'll be okay. I promise."

Chichi nodded, her expression remaining unchanged. She whispered, "I know."

Once she'd distanced herself from that voice she was able to gather the courage to look at him. There was no doubt in her mind. It was him—Gohan's father. Chichi had wanted to see him for so long that when she finally did, she had no idea how to react. And what was with that name? Kakarot? When they met on Earth his name was Goku.

Bulma wondered if she should take Chichi to the medical annex. The dark haired woman looked like she was going to pass out. She was fine until Kakarot showed up. Bulma wished she could inquire about it but they still didn't know each other very well.

BEEP BEEP BEEP "Please report to the laboratories." BEEP BEEP BEEP. Both Bulma and her father silenced their wristbands. Bulma told Chichi that she could accompany them but Chichi declined. Not sure what else to do, Bulma said goodbye and decided that she'd check on Chichi later.

* * *

><p>There were many floors dedicated to warrior training. Some spaces had the ability to recreate the geography and climate of any planet. Others were filled with all sorts of high tech fighting gadgets. Kakarot and Gohan were making use of one of the numerous sparring rooms.<p>

"Alright Gohan, let's see what you can do." Kakarot took a fighting stance.

The boy just stood there, staring at him with unsure eyes. "Before you said I was strong... I'm not really."

"You shouldn't be so negative, kid. You've had _some _training haven't you?" asked Kakarot. Gohan responded with a nod so he continued, "Then just leave the rest to me. Now come at me with all you've got."

Kakarot couldn't explain it but he felt for the kid. Maybe it was because he could sense a deeper strength in Gohan or maybe it was something else. He didn't know. It wasn't really in his nature to think about these things too extensively.

Gohan lunged at him with a barrage of punches. Kakarot was able to dodge them easily but the boy's speed wasn't bad. Gradually Gohan became more aggressive. He began to vary his punch and kick combinations and seemed focused on backing Kakarot into the corner.

"Good," Kakarot said as he noticed that Gohan was trying to employ some strategy. "You're really thinking now!"

With a smirk, Kakarot jumped higher than Gohan had ever seen anyone jump and flipped over his head. Gohan used the wall to propel his own flip. As soon as his feet touched the ground again, Gohan launched toward Kakarot. His frustration was building as he still hadn't landed one hit. As Kakarot had guessed, the more invested Gohan was in battle the more his power level increased. His form was a little sloppy which left him fairly open to attack but the boy had a lot of heart. To Kakarot that was the most important thing a fighter could have.

As a test, Kakarot began to leave certain areas briefly unprotected to see if Gohan would notice. He seemed to be catching on but it was taking him too long. Bit by bit his speed picked up until finally he landed a solid uppercut. Kakarot staggered back, his chin forced upwards. Gohan stopped, his features filled with worry. An apology was about to escape his lips when Kakarot rebounded to come at him with a punch of his own. Gohan stood frozen, staring wide-eyed at the fist that stopped just before colliding with his nose.

"Good work Gohan," Kakarot said, giving him a slap on the back, "but you really shouldn't stop in the middle of a fight. If this was real your face would be broken."

"I thought you were hurt…" whimpered Gohan. He didn't want to cry in front of his new friend but he was having trouble keeping himself together.

"Hey, it's alright." Kakarot kneeled down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. With his other hand he pointed at his own chin. "See I'm fine. Believe me, this face has taken a lot of hits." Gohan still looked upset so Kakarot crossed his eyes and contorted his face. "That's how I got this ugly."

Gohan exploded into giggles as Kakarot unleashed one silly face after another. "Stop," he said between laughs, "I can't take it!"

"Is that a new attack, Kakarot?" A big bald man stood at the doorway. Next to him was another bulky man with long hair that fell almost to the floor.

"Oh hey Nappa…Radditz," Kakarot smiled, raising his hand in greeting. "Back from your mission, already?"

The two men moved further into the room. Nappa loomed over Gohan, looking down on him as he spoke to Kakarot. "Sorry to interrupt goofy-fun time but last time I checked this was a sparring room, not a playground."

"Goofy-fun time?" Kakarot considered the concept a little too long. "No, we were just taking a break from training. This is Gohan."

Radditz bent down to get a better look at the boy. "So this is the new recruit, huh? He's got a tail but other than that he doesn't look much like a Saiyan."

"Where'd they find this kid?" Nappa said, shaking his head.

"I'm from Earth," answered Gohan quietly.

"Oh that's right," Radditz laughed and nudged Nappa's shoulder. "I heard that when they went to pick him up he cried and wouldn't let go of his mother."

The two laughed heartily. Through his chuckles Radditz tried to continue speaking. "They had to bring her here too. So now there's this dumb broad walking around with nothing to do…HAHAHAHAHA"

There was a sudden jolt of energy. Kakarot could feel it. It was coming from Gohan, who stood seething with his fists clenched. Before Kakarot could let out a word of warning Gohan leaped. He delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Radditz's side. The force of it sent Radditz flying across the room. Radditz gripped his side with a look of pure shock on his face. Shock turned to rage as he speedily recovered and aimed a punch for Gohan's skull.

Gohan stood paralyzed by his fear. He didn't know where that strength had come from but he knew he couldn't access it now. Time seemed to slow as giant knuckles bore down on him but in flash, it disappeared. Gohan's feet were no longer on the floor. A hand was gripping the back of his shirt. It was Kakarot's hand and the two were currently floating in midair.

"He looks like a Saiyan to me," said Gohan's savior with a proud grin.

Radditz pulled his fist out of the hole he'd created in the floor. "You better hurry up and get stronger kid. You won't be able to hide behind my brother forever!"

"Come on Radditz, we'll train in the holo-deck," Nappa said elbowing his friend. He didn't really see the point of sticking around anymore.

"Wow Gohan!" Kakarot still held him by the scruff. "See, you are strong."

He let go of Gohan's collar, surprised when he fell the floor with a thud. "Can't you fly?"

"No," he was in awe of Kakarot's hover. How was he doing that?

Kakarot sat down next to Gohan. "Well we'll just have to teach you."

"You mean I can do that too?"

"Of course, it's just a matter of controlling your ki." Kakarot gave Gohan's head a pat. "You have a lot of energy buried inside you. You just have to learn to control it."

Gohan nodded, his features filled with determination. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>When Bulma and her dad arrived at the lab, the short yellow man they'd met the day before was waiting for them.<p>

"Hello Dr. Briefs, Ms. Briefs. Follow me please." As they walked the man, whose name they learned was Ogden, pointed things out to them. Bulma had practically figured the place out already but she listened quietly. "Over there is the medical annex. The doctors experiment with new medicines and such but mostly they take care of soldiers who return from their missions wounded. Should you have an accident, they will take care of it."

Bulma attempted to look at the rejuvenation tanks but she was too far away to see inside them. She wondered what kind of shape that man was in.

"Over there is where we keep the heavy machinery. All of it is open to you. We also keep most of our tools and resources there. If you require something that isn't available there we may be able to put in a request for it." He stopped at a lab station. "This station and the one to the right have been designated to the two of you."

Bulma ran her finger along the edge of the counter. So this was where she'd be spending her time. There was a computer and workspace with tools. Behind her and her father's stations was Dr. Gero's station. He looked like he'd been there a while. Looking up from his work, he nodded to them in greeting.

Ogden continued, "We've heard much of the capsule technology you invented on Earth, Dr. Briefs. We'd like you to recreate it for us."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," Dr. Briefs said with a chuckle. Ogden nodded and left them to their work.

Bulma scooted over to her father and spoke in a low voice. "Dad, do you really think it's okay? Giving them capsule technology? Who knows how they'll use it…who knows how they'll use any of the work we do here."

Dr. Briefs shrugged. "We didn't always know how people used our capsules on Earth. We simply made the technology available. Even with the military contracts we'd take on…isn't it the same?" He gave his daughter's shoulder a squeeze. "Besides, I'm not sure we have much of a choice."

She didn't like it but her father had a point. The pair worked quietly but Bulma found herself getting distracted often. She let out a sigh.

"Dad, I'm gonna wander for a bit… you okay?"

Her father nodded in response. Bulma walked around randomly, trying to convince herself that she was interested in various things. It wasn't working. Who was she kidding? She wanted to go to the medical annex.

The annex was actually staffed for a change. One group was tinkering with some herbs and liquids. Another doctor was examining a patient. She approached the tank they'd deposited Vegeta in last night. He was still floating in it just like in her dream. Bulma touched the glass, remembering how it had cracked and shattered.

"Excuse me, miss."

Bulma looked to the side but didn't see anyone. Confused, she looked to her other side. No one.

"Ahem."

She looked downward. Standing at about the height of her hip was a reptilian creature that looked up at her. He had the face of a komodo dragon and a tuft of orange hair sat proudly atop his head. Bulma stepped aside. She wondered what he was trying to do because he was definitely too short to reach the tank's control panel. In answer to her unspoken question, the reptile's neck stretched upwards to make note of Vegeta's vital signs. With a satisfied nod he retracted his neck and stepped back to write on his clipboard.

There was a click and then the sound of draining liquid. _Oh shit! _Bulma jumped as Vegeta began to twitch inside the tank. The blue fluid was slowly disappearing.

The chamber door swung open and Vegeta stepped out, pulling off his oxygen mask. He tossed it to the tiny doctor. As he flexed and stretched his muscles a smirk graced his lips. His body had recovered well. The increase in his power was greater than he thought it would be. Although, he wouldn't know the full extent of it until he did some training. He was about to leave when a splash of aqua caught his eye. It was that woman…

"Don't tell me you're a doctor." Vegeta found himself in the medical wing often and having to deal with this woman each time would not be ideal.

Bulma was pretending to fiddle with some surgeon's tools. For some reason she'd panicked when Vegeta began to regain consciousness and grabbed the closest object. Now that he was talking to her though, she felt pretty stupid.

"No," Bulma turned up her nose, "I'm actually one of the most brilliant scientists in the universe."

Vegeta didn't want to waste his breath on a response. He simply gave a snort and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Bulma prodded the doctor, "His injuries were pretty extensive. Shouldn't you be examining him?"

"Uh…well I," the doctor let out an audible squeak as Vegeta fired a fierce glare in his direction. "Looks fine to me!" He immediately fled the scene.

Determined Bulma grabbed a scalpel and slashed at the gauze that she herself had wrapped around his midsection yesterday. When the gauze fell away, Bulma was amazed to see that his open wound was now closed. It hadn't even left a scar in its place. She leaned down to examine it closer.

"Incredible," she whispered as she reached out to touch Vegeta's side. Before her fingers reached their destination a strong hand snatched her wrist.

"If you're so brilliant then you should already know that those who touch me don't live to tell about it," Vegeta spoke venomously through his gritted teeth.

Bulma was scared. Her heart was beating in her ears but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. She glared back at him defiantly. With a grimace Vegeta let go of her hand and stormed away.

Her knees were shaking so she gripped the counter for support. Bulma held a hand to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. She had no idea what possessed her to behave so boldly with this clearly dangerous stranger. He was no better than Frieza.

_No, that's not true_, she told herself. He was a slave and now she was too. _We all do what we have to do to survive. _

Vegeta stalked down the corridor, anger emanating off of him. As he passed, people fearfully cleared his path, not wanting to face the consequences should they get in his way. He paid no attention to them. His mind was currently occupied by the blue haired woman who'd just stared him down. The fire in her eyes had surprised him. Where did she get off looking at him like he did something wrong? _Who does she think she is? She's lucky I didn't blast her into the next dimension. _

The image of her face burned into his memory. Generally Vegeta found that women with her level of beauty were so demure it bordered on annoying. There was definitely something different about this one. She was snobbish and overconfident and when she looked at him like that something stirred inside Vegeta. He had no idea what it was so he smothered it with his rage. Whatever it was it would go away once he punched something.

* * *

><p>"No way… I did it." Gohan was in awe of the golden ball of light hovering between his palms.<p>

Kakarot gave the boy a proud smile. "Good Gohan! You're a fast learner."

After much concentration he'd finally begun to understand his ki and how he could manipulate it. He was reluctant to extinguish the little ball.

"I think I have to go," Gohan said sadly. "My mom is probably worried."

"That's alright. We'll do more tomorrow." Kakarot walked with Gohan to the door. He opened it for Gohan to walk out first but instead felt a grip around his leg.

Gohan was hugging his leg. He looked up at Kakarot appreciatively. "Thank you so much."

Kakarot watched him scurry down the corridor. He was a good kid and soon he'd be a great warrior. With his back leaning against the wall Kakarot slid down, sitting on the floor.

He yawned, "Man, I am beat." Fatigue from lack of sleep was starting to set into his body. He'd intended to nap earlier but he completely forgot.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall. Nappa and Radditz had finished their training for the day too. Nappa nodded in passing but didn't stop to chat. Radditz nudged his brother's leg with his foot.

"Did you finish up with that brat?"

"For now," Kakarot answered.

With a towel Radditz wiped some of the sweat from his brow. He took a seat next to Kakarot. Throughout his sparring with Nappa, Radditz had been distracted. It was that boy. The look on his face when he went into beast mode…it bore an uncanny resemblance to someone he knew.

"Kakarot, don't you think it's strange that they found a Saiyan on Earth?"

Kakarot shrugged. "Not really. He probably got sent away as a baby. You know that old tradition or something… You were sent away right?"

"Yeah but that was a long time ago," Radditz shook his head in frustration. Kakarot never paid attention to anything. "We haven't done that since Frieza took over. And even if we did we wouldn't send him to Earth…"

Kakarot yawned again. Staring at his brother, Radditz mulled some thoughts over in his brain. Could it be Kakarot actually knew something he wasn't sharing? Or was he just really dense. Most likely it was the latter. Radditz scowled at the wall opposite them.

"You got sent to Earth, didn't you?" Radditz posed the question carefully, keeping his gaze averted.

"Hmm? Yeah a while back."

Radditz urged him a bit further. "How long ago?"

"I don't know," Kakarot scratched his head as he thought back. "Six, almost seven years ago?"

"And that's about how old that kid is right?"

"Mmhmm"

Radditz clenched his fists. Did Kakarot really not understand what Radditz was implying? "So it stands to reason then, that during your time on Earth you could have possib—"

"ZZZ" Radditz looked at his brother only to find that he was snoozing with his head slumped forward.

He raised his fist and brought it down hard on Kakarot's pate. Kakarot leaped up, clutching his scalp. "OUCH! What's the deal, Radditz?"

Shaking his head Radditz walked off. "Sometimes I can't believe we're related."

* * *

><p>Was this chapter boring? I hope not…. SIGH I actually can't stop writing scenes for later chapters. I'm excited for you to read them but technically they don't make sense yet.<p>

Soooo I know Chichi was a little too timid in this chapter but don't worry, she'll get her fire back very soon! ANYWAY, I'd love to know what you guys think so far. Like it? Hate it? Have a constructive criticism? Then write it in a review please!


	4. Bulma's a Genius & Kakarot's in Trouble

Hello again! I'm so excited to bring you another chapter! It took longer than I would've liked because I struggled writing the fight scene…I like having them but they're hard for me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! The title's a little lame but I couldn't think of anything…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bulma's a Genius and Kakarot's in Trouble.<strong>

Vegeta dodged a laser, then another one. The laser re-aimed and shot again. Nappa and Raditz had been gone on a mission for a while now so he'd been training by himself lately. Frieza hadn't been sending him out since he destroyed Arlia. The sound of his voice rang in Vegeta's ears.

"You seem rather agitated as of late, my dear prince. Perhaps some time off will do you good." Frieza smiled at him as if to say "you're welcome." The look on his face made Vegeta want to rip off the bastard's lizard-like tail and bash his brains with it.

Instead, Vegeta simply bowed in faux gratitude. Frieza always spoke like he was doing him a favor. If he really wanted to do Vegeta a favor then he'd fuck off and die.

He didn't mind not going on the mission as he didn't really get much satisfaction out of the work. It was never a challenge. Time to train was more valuable to him. _That's right Frieza. Keep doing me these "favors" and I'll keep growing stronger…stronger than you._

The homing laser locked on as Vegeta was lost in his thoughts. It aimed a beam for the hole in his armor. The sting of the laser on his skin made Vegeta wince. With a growl he sent a ball of ki hurtling toward the laser, blowing it to bits. His hand rested on the hole in his armor. He should have replaced it after it was destroyed during the punishment session with Berter and Racoome. As he walked to the supply room, he remembered their self-satisfied faces. He looked forward to destroying them someday along with the rest of their stupid task force.

Vegeta pushed the button that opened the armor closet. It was empty. His scowl deepened. He didn't like having to go through extra effort for something so trivial.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Bulma sat down in the chair at her station. Her and her father had just finished giving many tutorials about capsules to various departments on the compound. The technology was very user-friendly but there were a lot of people. They'd also spent a considerable amount of time encapsulating supplies to be sent to Frieza's outer planet bases. This wasn't the kind of work Bulma thought she'd be doing here. It was commonplace for her. She could do this stuff in her sleep. She wanted to take on a new project and now that the capsule work was mostly done she figured she might be able to. Most people had assignments but she noticed that others seemed to be working of their own volition. <em>Well, I'll do that too.<em>

She sat up to brainstorm when she heard a ringing. There wasn't a phone on her desk. Where was it coming from? When she rolled her chair over to her computer she saw a little dialogue box on the screen. "CALL FROM PLANET FRIEZA 79. ACCEPT?"

_Man, that guy really likes naming things after himself…._ Bulma clicked the button that said "YES."

Another window opened. Inside it was a man with a head that looked like a turtle shell. His cheeks looked like flaps hanging over the corners of his lips. "Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes?" she looked at the screen, confused. She'd been too busy to tinker with it so she had no idea her computer had video communication capabilities.

"My name is Tooro. We just received the shipment of supplies but we don't understand. There's just a bunch of tiny bottles…"

Bulma shook her head. She was sure she stuck the instructions in there. "The supplies are inside." He stared at her with a dumbfounded expression so she elaborated. "You just click down the cap and throw it."

Tooro had one in his hand already. He did as she said, amazed when the supplies appeared before him. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah," Bulma said absentmindedly, "Hey! Let me ask you…can we communicate with any computer like this?"

"I think so. As long as you have their IP and their computer has vid-com capabilities."

"Awesome! That's just what I needed to hear!" Before the alien could get another word in, Bulma disconnected. In a new window she typed in a familiar IP address. Crossing her fingers as the computer attempted to connect. It had to work. The computers at Capsule Corp were among the most advanced on Earth.

Bulma's heart leapt when the screen showed her one of her lab technicians. The video was grainy but the connection had been established.

"Verner!" she squealed, hoping the audio worked.

He was squinting into the screen. A look of recognition hit his face. Completely in shock, he sputtered, "Ms. Briefs? Is it really you? What…how is this…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're both fine—dad, get over here!" her father rushed over at her call, surprised to see a familiar face on the screen. "Can you go get my mother? And call Yamcha! Tell him to get his butt down there ASAP."

Verner nodded. "Yamcha's actually here. I'll get them both."

Ever since Bulma and her father's disappearance, Yamcha had not left Capsule Corp. Along with the Corp's top scientists, he had been trying locate her and form a rescue plan.

Her mother was the first to appear. "Oh my! Is it really you? I've missed you both so much!"

"We've missed you too, honey bunny" Dr. Briefs said sweetly.

Bulma could barely contain her excitement. It took everything she had not to scream "MOMMY!" in front of the entire laboratory.

"Are you having fun?" her mother asked. Of course only her mother would equate their kidnapping to a vacation. Still it was why they loved her.

"It's been okay," responded Bulma.

Dr. Briefs filled his wife in on a few of the details while Bulma did some work in the background. Once her father was done talking Bulma spoke, "Mom, I'm sending you some files. Tell Verner to download them for you. That way we'll be able to communicate with just the click of an icon."

Yamcha appeared behind Mrs. Briefs, peering into the screen. Mrs. Briefs moved aside so he could have a turn.

"Bulma? Babe, I can't believe it! Are you alright?" Yamcha was grabbing the monitor as if he could pull Bulma out of it.

"I'm fine Yamcha, really," she smiled. His face was strewn with worry. She could tell he was exhausted.

"Listen, we're going to get you back. We're working on a plan now. Do you know your location? We can—"

Bulma silenced him with her hand. "Don't Yamcha."

"What? Are you crazy? We can't leave you there! What are those people doing to you?" The video quivered as Yamcha shook the computer. Mrs. Briefs gently touched his arm. Taking her cue, he took his hands off the screen.

"Seriously, we're okay. It's actually kinda cool here. Can you see behind me?" Bulma leaned over to give them a view of the lab.

Yamcha didn't pay much attention to it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You don't belong there Bulma."

She knew he meant well but she had to get him off this topic. Chances were pretty good that all communication was monitored. Besides even if they did get a rescue mission going, it would be suicide. She couldn't let that happen, especially when her life wasn't really even in danger.

"Babe, you know I miss you and that I'd love to be home but right now I'm sure this is where I'm supposed to be. It's actually an amazing opportunity for me and dad."

"But how can I sit here and do nothing?" his voice sounded dejected as his resolve was shaking. "You're my wife…"

"Well, technically…" she trailed off when she realized she'd almost said something that Yamcha might find hurtful. Bulma kicked herself. _Shit, he was actually being really sweet!_

"What?" The look on his face told Bulma that he knew what she was going to say but he asked anyway.

"I mean, you know…" Bulma smiled sheepishly trying her best to keep her tone light and devoid of nervousness. Thinking back to their wedding it really was kinda funny… "The ceremony _was _interrupted. We didn't even get to sign the marriage license."

Yamcha's serious expression was not the one she'd hoped for. She changed tactics. Lowering her head, she looked up at him with her baby blues, giving him a look that had melted his heart many times. "Babe, please. It's been weeks since I've seen you. Smile for me?"

He obliged, giving her a half-hearted smile. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Thank you, Yamcha." She could tell he wasn't happy at all but he must've known deep down that there was nothing he could do. "It won't be so bad. We can talk whenever we want. I'm only a click away."

They said their goodbyes, promising to talk soon before Bulma closed the connection. Dr. Briefs patted his daughter on the back and returned to his work. Bulma put her head down. Suddenly, she felt very tired as her circumstances bore down on her heavily.

She needed something to occupy her mind. Sitting up, Bulma decided to explore her computer. There was an extensive databank where one could access all sorts of information, along with blue prints for many of projects being done by other scientists. Bulma didn't much like the idea of others having such easy access to her work so she set up a private server which she heavily encrypted. Her next goal was to examine the metal band around her wrist. She connected it to her newly secure computer for a scan.

The device, she learned, could be used as a communicator. She also discovered that it was equipped with a tracking device. _Just as I suspected… _

Bulma promptly hacked it so that should anyone try to track her movements it would deflect the signal to another wristband, sending the pursuer on a wild goose chase. She considered doing the same for her father but she figured it wasn't necessary. He'd keep out of trouble. Bulma on the other hand knew herself all too well.

"Speak up, moron! I can barely understand you," a husky voice carried itself across the room and into Bulma's ear. She stopped what she was doing, looking to see if it was who she thought it was. Yup.

Vegeta loomed over a little yellow scientist. Instances in which he was so much taller were rare and he was enjoying it a little too much.

Ogden repeated himself a little louder. "Most of the armor was sent out to the other bases but we are working on making more. In the meantime, perhaps…um…"

"Perhaps what?" Vegeta would not be told to wait. "Do you intend to send me into battle without proper armor?"

"You might as well go without. Judging by that hole, your armor's pretty useless." Bulma said as she strode over.

Her arms were crossed over her chest, making her lab coat hug her curves. Vegeta couldn't help but note the swing of her hips. He was almost disappointed when they stopped. Regardless of her annoying personality, the woman was exceptionally attractive. It was too bad she'd already pissed him off. Otherwise he might have considered bedding her. Vegeta smirked as he thought, _Her loss. _

Bulma hadn't noticed his gaze as she was eyeing his armor. She reached out only to pull her arm back when she remembered the trouble her curious hands had gotten her into previously. "Can I have a piece? I want to examine it. I can probably make it better."

Vegeta gave a snort. "Saiyan armor is the most effective and efficient armor in the universe."

His armor may have been in bad shape currently but that was only because of the situation—an extended torture session during which Vegeta was not to defend himself. True, it wasn't completely impenetrable but in battle nothing was better. He broke off a loose piece and tossed it to her, not because she'd asked him to but because he wanted her to marvel at the brilliance of his race. She played with it in her hands. It reminded her of the prototype she'd been working on back home—only she knew hers was better.

"Come back in an hour or so," she said, not taking her eyes off the armor piece.

Vegeta was going to say something snide in retort but the woman had already turned to go. She was lucky he was hungry.

* * *

><p>Chichi had proven herself to be rather resourceful. Her and her son had been brought from Earth with nothing. However, after a few weeks of Chichi's snooping they now had everything they needed and more. She'd even found herself a job.<p>

Fed up with not having control over her son's diet, Chichi had finagled her way into joining the cafeteria staff. The Namekians working there were more than happy to let her take over. After all, they only drank water. They didn't really know much about preparing solid food and they knew even less about making it delicious. With the noticeable improvement of the food, Chichi became rather popular, especially among the soldiers. They would do almost anything she asked, bringing her all sorts of goods from the planets they visited. She explained to them exactly the kind of ingredients would be best for them to bring back. They also brought her fabrics that she then fashioned into clothes for Gohan and herself. Her friends were quite impressed by her rise in clout. Bulma had even asked if she'd been in prison before because she was "too good at this."

Despite all this, one man was still completely clueless of her presence. It was fine with Chichi, though. She was still sorting out her feelings. How would he react to seeing her? What would she stay to him?

She was worried most about Gohan. He'd spent almost every day with his father and he didn't even know it. After their training sessions he would talk nonstop about how much he admired the older man. It was unbearable. Just the other day, she had snapped at him.

Chichi had discovered that they could access a digital library from the computer in their rooms. When Gohan wasn't training, she sat him in front of the screen. Getting him to actually study was another thing entirely. He was always so excited about something Kakarot said or did. Chichi had reached her limit.

"I don't want to hear any more about that man!" she barked. Her tone had clearly hurt Gohan so she backpedaled. "I'm glad you like him, dear, but I just really need you to focus on your studies, okay?"

From that day on Gohan didn't say another word about his teacher. But that didn't mean Chichi wasn't thinking about him. Kakarot spent more time in the cafeteria than anyone else. Dodging him was getting exhausting.

_It's time to do something about this_, Chichi told herself as she gave her stew a stir. She called a Namekian to carry the large pot over to the food line. The next time she saw Goku, she'd listen to her gut. It would tell her how she felt.

Vegeta entered the cafeteria, some of his surliness lifting. The food had been better as of late. Word among the other soldiers was that some woman had taken the initiative to make things better. He didn't really care to know more than that.

"Hey Vegeta!" a friendly voice called to him. Kakarot. Of course, he was here. They might as well have a cot here for him to sleep on so he'd never have to leave.

Vegeta gave a grunt as Kakarot approached with his little protégé. The kid bowed low to him. "Hello, Prince Vegeta."

Kakarot had told the boy about their planet and ever since Gohan heard Vegeta was royalty he made a point of treating him with extra respect. Vegeta wasn't complaining. In fact, he felt more people should be behaving this way. He nodded at the boy signaling him to be at ease. They had been told this boy was a Saiyan but Vegeta knew that couldn't be entirely true. Though he had some of their race's characteristics—a tail, proper muscle tone, etc.—there were also some notable differences. His hair was fine, instead of coarse and thick. He also lacked a Saiyan child's natural hunger for battle. His fighting skill showed potential but he was too soft and sensitive to be a pure-blooded Saiyan. Vegeta found it disturbing. A Saiyan breeding outside his race was unheard of. They considered themselves superior and mixing with others would only weaken their genetics.

The three headed for the food line. When one of the Namekian workers caught sight of Saiyans approaching he scurried to gather more food. Once they stacked almost all the food available onto their trays they sat down to eat. Kakarot and Gohan chatted away in between stuffing their mouths. They made a few attempts to include Vegeta in their conversation but he wasn't particularly interested.

As he ate Vegeta considered the blue haired woman. She seemed rather confident in her abilities. Surely she must be talented, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Still there was no way she could improve upon his Saiyan armor. It was the best, hands down. And yet, she was so sure. He looked forward to proving her wrong.

Finished with his food, Kakarot gave a satisfied sigh. He patted his belly. "Now all I need is a nap."

"Disgusting," Vegeta scorned. "I hope you're not teaching the boy to be as lazy as you are."

"No sir! We've been training really hard," Gohan said in his master's defense.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You can nap after I knock you unconscious, Kakarot."

"You wanna spar, Vegeta?" Kakarot was excited. He hadn't fought Vegeta since they were much younger and Kakarot had been aching for a rematch. Vegeta had never been interested, though. He'd always assumed Kakarot was too weak to make for an interesting fight.

"Not really but with Nappa and Raditz gone, you're all that's left."

"Wow…you're both so strong. Can I watch?" Gohan asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Vegeta said, turning up his nose. "It's about time you observed a true warrior in action."

Kakarot stood, cracking his neck by tilting it from side to side. "I'm ready when you are."

"I have to stop by the lab first," Vegeta stood as well. "That'll give you some time to mentally prepare for your beating."

Chichi waded through the many tables that flooded the mess hall. She knew he was here. A man stood to her right. He was tall and his spikey hair stuck up in all directions. _Well, there he is, _Chichi told herself as she tried to assess how she felt. _I am, _she took a deep breath, _really pissed off!_

"GOKU!"

Kakarot's ears perked up at the sound of that name. He hadn't heard it in years and the last person to say it was…

"Chichi?" Kakarot turned to see a woman staring angrily at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh wow! I'm surprised you remember me, Goku." Her tone was drenched in disdain. "Or is it Kakarot?"

He took a step toward her, only to have her take a step back. "I can't believe it…it's really you?"

"Mom?" Gohan had no idea why his mother was so angry at his mentor.

"Gohan, get over here!" Chichi said sternly. She'd hoped to confront Goku when he wasn't around. Now that she'd started though, there was no turning back. Gohan looked at Kakarot before moving to stand behind his mother obediently.

"No way! You're Gohan's mom?" Kakarot said, surprised. His face scrunched up as he considered something disappointing. "So…you got married?"

Chichi's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, funny story," she answered in an ironic voice, "an alien with a tail landed on my planet, we spent some time together, he ABANDONED me, and then nine months later I gave birth to a baby WITH A TAIL."

"I don't get it," Kakarot said thoughtfully. She said the story was funny. Maybe he missed the punch line. "Wait, the alien with the tail…is me?"

Letting out an exasperated cry, Chichi turned to her son. "Let's go, Gohan."

Gohan gaped, awestruck at the man before him. Was he really his father? His mom grabbed his hand and dragged him away but Gohan's eyes remained fixed on Kakarot.

Kakarot caught up and grasped her shoulder. "Chichi, wait."

"I waited long enough!" She turned on him ferociously. "But you'd better take good care of Gohan. I know he has to train with you but if he gets hurt in any way, there'll be hell to pay! You got that?" When Kakarot gave her a confirmative nod she stomped off with her son in tow.

All Kakarot could do was watch them go. He had no idea what to do. Chichi was so angry that it probably didn't matter what he did. Clearly he'd hurt her. Kakarot decided that once she cooled down, he'd make it up to her. He would explain everything and hopefully she'd understand.

"So is your little melodrama over? I have things to do." Vegeta had taken in the whole scene but had no intention of getting involved. If Kakarot was stupid enough to spawn a whelp with some crazy Earth woman, that was his own problem.

* * *

><p>Saiyan armor wasn't too different from the prototype she had been working on back on Earth. Both were built to be pliable but the Saiyan armor had an extraordinary elasticity. She wondered why that was necessary. It kind of made sense because all the soldiers had adopted Saiyan armor and since they came in all shapes and sizes, it was more cost efficient to have one size fit all. Still she doubted there were King Kong sized soldiers. Her armor, although not as stretchy as Vegeta's was definitely sturdier. By combining the properties of the material she'd invented with those of the Saiyan armor's makeup she could create something superior. With her photographic memory, Bulma was able to recreate the work she'd done on Earth. It was fairly easy to make the adjustments she needed to make. All that was left was to have it built.<p>

She sat in a stool by the machine that was bringing her vision to life. The prince would be there soon. Bulma was excited to show him her work. When she told Vegeta she was a genius, he laughed. After seeing this, she knew there was no way he could deny her. _This'll wipe that arrogant look off his face. _

Vegeta entered the laboratory with Kakarot close behind. He scanned the area for a speck of light blue. She was pretty easy to find. There were all sorts of colorful aliens occupying the lab but none of them had hair that was anything near her shade.

"There you are!" Bulma said as they approached. "It's almost done."

"You said one hour," Vegeta replied with his scowl firmly in place.

Bulma shrugged. "Well, you can't always put a timestamp on genius. Anyway, you're going to love the new armor. It looks exactly the same because I figured the design was some kind of cultural thing but it's 40% stronger."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Your arrogance is astounding."

"You're one to talk," laughed Kakarot. As usual he was unaffected by the glare Vegeta shot at him.

With a ding, the machine indicated it was finished. Bulma raised its hatch and a conveyer belt rolled out two pristine looking pieces of armor. She tossed one to Vegeta.

"It hasn't been tested yet but I'm pretty sure that won't be necessary. I don't generally make mistakes." Bulma said proudly as Vegeta examined it. "I made an extra to show Ogden. I figure he'll love it and soon everyone'll be wearing one."

Vegeta wasn't listening at all. He tossed the armor to Kakarot and grabbed the other one on the belt for himself. "Put that on."

"But I already have armor," said Kakarot, confused.

Vegeta's rudeness wasn't sitting well with Bulma. She'd expected some sort of gratitude or excitement toward her but he didn't seem to have it in him. The least he could've done was ask to take the second piece. Since it was going to Kakarot, she let it slide. Besides she could make more easily.

"Well now you have new armor," Vegeta responded snidely.

Kakarot compliantly switched out his armor. He still didn't get it. "What're we going to do with these?"

"We're going to break them."

"What?" Vegeta's words caught Bulma off guard.

Vegeta smirked at her surprise. "What's the matter? Losing confidence in your work?"

"No!" Bulma replied defensively. "Your bones will break easier than my armor!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Vegeta gestured to Kakarot and the pair left.

Bulma's crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She tried to reassure herself. Her work was good. There was no way he could break it…right? She didn't know why but for some reason she felt the need to prove herself to him. As he disappeared from her sight Bulma let out a frustrated sigh. _What a dick._

* * *

><p>Gohan stared at the screen, not absorbing the information it presented. All this time he'd wondered about his father; dreamed about what he might be like. His mother had on rare occasions talked about him. She'd said he was kind and strong and that someday he would return. Now it turned out that they had found him. It wasn't quite the reunion he'd hoped for.<p>

Turning in his chair, Gohan looked at his mother who sat on her bed sewing furiously. Now he understood why she'd been so irritable about his teacher. She wasn't just mad, she was deeply wounded. How could he have known? She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. If only he hadn't been such a baby back on Earth. Guilt swirled in his belly as he thought how much easier her life would be if he hadn't been born.

"Mom…"

"Yes, Gohan?" Her voice carried a strained, high pitch when she answered without looking up from her fabric.

"I'm sorry." Tears were beginning to blur Gohan's vision. He stared at the floor, willing the tears to stay inside. "This is all my fault! You should be home with grandpa living peacefully. Instead you're stuck here with me and the one who hurt you…my father…" His tears finally escaped, falling freely down his face. He realized he'd barely used the word "father" in his short lifetime. He had hoped that when the day came for him to use it regularly he'd be in a much happier state.

"Oh Gohan, no…" Chichi ran to her son, pulling him into a comforting embrace. "I don't regret anything. I loved your father and, yes, I was hurt when he left but I guess part of me will always love him. Do you know why?" Gohan shook his head. "Because he gave me an amazing gift—you. You are the best and most important thing in my life. Do you understand?"

Gohan nodded. "Did he love you?" Asking made him nervous but for some reason he needed to know.

She looked away from him, her thoughts drifting back in time. "I thought he did but..." she shook her sentiments away. "That doesn't matter now. I need you to train very diligently with your father. Grow big and strong so you'll always be able to protect yourself."

"And you," he said with sudden conviction. "I'll always protect you, mom."

Chichi felt her own tears beginning to form. How had she raised such a sweet child?

* * *

><p>"I'll be focusing most of my attacks on that armor," Vegeta said popping his knuckles "so you don't have to be too scared, Kakarot."<p>

"I'm not scared." Kakarot stood across the room, stretching. "I'm excited. You've gotten a lot stronger Vegeta."

Vegeta eyed him suspiciously. Kakarot didn't have a scouter on. There's no way he could judge Vegeta's power level. "How would you know? Been spying on me?"

"I can feel it." For once Kakarot didn't have a goofy grin on his face. The intensity in his eyes actually made him look like a warrior.

Vegeta wondered if he should have been keeping tabs on the clown all along. While he trained by himself or with Raditz and Nappa, Kakarot had been spending time with the other soldiers, possibly learning from their techniques. Perhaps that's how he learned how to sense power levels. _What else does he know? _Vegeta wondered.

Taking his fighting stance, Vegeta brushed off any feelings of unease. _He's still a third class which means he's no threat to me. _

Kakarot took his stance as well. He nodded at Vegeta, telling him he was ready. In an instant Vegeta was in front of him, throwing a punch. To his surprise, Kakarot dodged it easily. He rebounded with a punch of his own that missed Vegeta by just an inch.

"You've gotten stronger too, haven't you?" Vegeta asked

Kakarot's lip curled into a smirk that rivaled one of Vegeta's. "That's right."

"Then let's skip the warm up. Show me some of the new tricks you learned, clown!" Vegeta lunged at Kakarot, hurtling a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Kakarot managed to dodge or block them as he searched for an opening. Vegeta ducked as Kakarot's foot came flying towards his head. Twisting his body, he sent a roundhouse kick towards Kakarot's gut. Upon contact, Vegeta was shocked to feel the armor reverberate, his own force bouncing his foot back.

_So the woman's armor is different after all_, Vegeta thought. Kakarot took advantage of his change in focus. His fist collided with Vegeta's chin. The uppercut sent him stumbling backward a few steps. Vegeta spat, a grimace on his face. That had hurt more than it should have. With a growl, he sprang forward. Kakarot met him half way.

They fought with great speed and intensity. As they slammed each other around, the room began to shake. Other soldiers in the training facility gathered outside the door of the room the Saiyans were sparring in. They jostled each other, trying to peek into the door's tiny window to see what was going on.

"I can barely see them," one soldier said. "They're moving too fast!"

"Is this really safe?" said another, "What if they blow this whole place up?"

A third warrior shook his head. "No way, these rooms were built to handle anything. You could set a bomb off in there and the rest of the station would still be okay. Besides, do you really want to go in there and separate them?"

* * *

><p><em>Dammit, <em>Bulma thought. She'd been sitting at her station, nervously tapping her fingers for way too long. All she could think about was Vegeta and her prototype. She was beginning to second guess herself. Just how strong was he? She regretted not testing the armor before she gave it to him. The last thing she wanted was to look stupid in front of that jerk. _I should've insisted they let me watch! Then at least I could see if they're playing fair._

_I'll just go find them! _Resolutely, Bulma stood from her seat. As she walked past the other lab stations, she tried not to think about why she cared so much about the prince's opinion of her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted wild spikey hair.

"Kakarot?" His back was facing her but she knew it was him. Who else had that haircut? For some reason, though, he was wearing different clothes. Bulma rushed over to him. "Kakarot! What happened to—oh." When the man turned around it became clear to Bulma that he was not who she thought he was. The man who looked down at her resembled Kakarot but he was much more severe looking. His face was sun kissed and aged. A jagged scar graced his left cheek. "I'm sorry, I thought you were…you look like um…"

"Like my son?" the man offered.

"Yeah, my mistake… wait, what? Your son? You're Kakarot's father?"

"Bardock," he said, extending his hand. "I'm surprised my son is friends with such a pretty lady. I don't think I've ever seen him talk to a girl before."

"My name is Bulma." She blushed and took his hand. It turned out that the man was nicer than he looked. "He's really something, huh? He was the first person to actually be nice to me when I got here."

"Yeah, Kakarot's always been odd…he's not like the rest of us." Bardock's face seemed to lighten as he talked about his son. He clearly had a soft spot for Kakarot. "I guess that's my fault. The first time I held him, I ended up dropping him. He landed on his head." Bardock scratched the back of his head, giving a chuckle. It was a gesture Bulma had seen from Kakarot.

She wondered what Bardock was doing here. He looked like a fighter, not a scientist. "Is that your station?"

"Yeah that's mine," Bardock nodded, looking at the table behind him. It was littered with papers and spare parts. "At least it is in between missions."

"You do both? I thought Saiyans only liked to fight."

Bardock smirked. "We do. But I've always dabbled in science and inventing. I spent some time with the Tuffles—learned from them."

Bulma had met a few Tuffles in the lab and had learned that they shared a planet with the Saiyans. Where the Saiyans excelled in battle and strength, the Tuffles were amazing scientists. She also learned that they generally disliked the Saiyans. What made Bardock an exception, she wondered.

Bardock picked up a device on his desk. It looked like the thing he wore around his eye. "I was working on upgrading scouters, making them more functional but Frieza usually sends my squad out before I can make much headway."

"Are they scientists too?" Bulma looked around to see if she could spot them. She found that she had become extremely interested in the Saiyans and wanted to learn more about them.

"No, they're not even on this base. Frieza doesn't think they're special enough," answered Bardock bitterly. He'd taken a screw driver to his scouter. "Lucky bastards…they get to go home to Vegeta-sei between missions."

Bulma stood next to him while he worked, watching silently. Bardock gave her a sidelong glance. She was a curious creature.

"Is Vegeta…" Bulma felt weird about asking the question but pushed on "…is he very strong?"

Bardock looked up from his work, eyeing her curiously. So she'd met their prince as well. "Yes, he's probably one of the strongest of our kind."

That was what she thought he'd say. "My armor is doomed…" said Bulma, crestfallen. Bardock didn't understand what she was talking about but thought it best not to ask. Bulma left Bardock to his work. She liked him. If he could raise someone like Kakarot, he had to be a good guy.

Wandering aimlessly, Bulma decided not to seek out Vegeta. _Let him think what he wants_, she told herself. _I know I'm talented and that's all that matters. _

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans were still in the throes of battle. Vegeta had moved past thinking of it as a training session. Kakarot had exceeded his expectations. They seemed to be evenly matched. As he fought an unsettling notion arose in Vegeta's head. The way Kakarot sparred with him seemed to be almost too deliberate. At times, he seemed to back off from an attack that would have been debilitating to Vegeta. Was he holding back? Just how powerful was Kakarot?<p>

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. His temper was starting to get the better of him. "Are you toying with me Kakarot?"

"What? I don't know what you mean…" Kakarot didn't sound very convincing. With ire, Vegeta kicked his side powerfully, sending him into a wall.

"I am no fool!" Vegeta flew towards him with his fist drawn back and ready. "You think you're stronger than me!" His punch landed hard against the wall, cracking it. Kakarot had speedily moved out of the way. Vegeta roared as a powerful aura emanated off of him. "Stop evading, dammit!"

When Vegeta threw himself toward him, Kakarot disappeared, reappearing behind him with his hands clenched together to land a heavy blow on Vegeta back.

Vegeta landed roughly, face down on the floor. From above Kakarot dived toward him, foot first. Vegeta rolled over and grab his foot, throwing him aside. With the speed he'd moved at earlier Kakarot should have been able to land that kick before Vegeta could stop him. He still wasn't taking this seriously.

"Quit playing around," Vegeta growled. "Show me your true power!"

Kakarot pulled himself off the ground. He took a stance Vegeta had never seen before, with his legs wide and his hands connecting at the base of his palms. He pulled his hands back, holding them just above his hip as he concentrated deeply. "KA…ME…"

Vegeta took a defensive stance. He didn't know how to sense ki but the power emanating off Kakarot was so strong he could feel it. "HA…ME…"

A giant ball of ki was forming between his palms. Vegeta's eyes widened. The blast looked like it could do a lot of damage. He needed to think fast.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

"GALLIC GUN!" Vegeta shouted as Kakarot's blue beam of light shot toward him. Their energies collided in the space between them. Vegeta's knees buckled as he tried to hold his position. Kakarot's blast was growing stronger, threatening to overtake him. _NO! _Vegeta yelled in his head. _I am the prince of ALL Saiyans! I cannot lose to a low class clown! _

His muscles tensed as Vegeta tried to take a step forward. He cried out in frustration, questioning whether he had enough energy left. How long could he keep this up?

"I won't lose Kakarot!" bellowed Vegeta. He focused every ounce of his remaining energy into his blast. When he did, he felt Kakarot's energy recede. The massive ki ball hit Kakarot's chest, slamming him into the wall behind.

Completely spent, Vegeta fell to his knees. About to collapse, he put his palms down on the ground to catch himself. Sweat dripped down his nose as he breathed heavily through his mouth. It had been the most strenuous fight he'd had in a long time. Since when was Kakarot so strong? A Saiyan warrior always welcomed a challenge and Vegeta was no exception. Still, he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that Kakarot was holding back. Did Vegeta really overpower him? Or was it just that he pulled back, giving Vegeta the victory. He looked up for Kakarot, seeing him once the smoke cleared sitting against the wall with his head tilted down over his chest. Slowly Kakarot began to show signs of life. He raised his head and rubbed his neck with his hand. He examined his body, assessing the damage. Kakarot was in a lot of pain but he was okay. He was lucky Vegeta had been worn down by their fight. Had he had all of his energy, Kakarot might be dead.

"Hey Vegeta, you did it," said Kakarat in between panting breaths. "You broke my armor."

Vegeta squinted to see that across Kakarot's chest plate was a hairline crack. A snicker started in the back of his throat. He slid his hands forward, allowing himself to lie completely on the floor. When he rolled over onto his back the snicker turned into full blown laughter. He did it. He broke that silly woman's armor. _And it only took every bit of energy I possess…._

* * *

><p>Bulma gasped at the beauty before her. She had wandered her way up to the observation deck on the top most floor of Frieza's artificial planet. Topped with a glass dome, the deck allowed a 180 degree look into space. To Bulma it felt like she was actually out there, drifting among the stars. She wondered if she could tell which of those tiny balls of light was Earth. She'd looked up Earth's coordinates and thought she could at least guess at its general area. Bulma walked to her left, putting her hand on the glass when she reached it. After scrutinizing the many clusters of stars, she sighed and shifted her gaze to the stars above. <em>This is silly. I'm not an astronomer…<em>

Vegeta stood in an elevator that was rising up to the top floor. Every muscle in his body ached. Once he'd regained the energy to walk, he ditched Kakarot. He felt disgusted. All this time he'd looked down on Kakarot, writing him off as a weak fool. And yet, he'd proven to be a challenging opponent. The idiot had been getting stronger right under his nose…possibly stronger than him. The thought stung. Vegeta had been so content with himself and his power. _Damn, how could I be so negligent? _

He would have to train harder. There would be no more messing around. The stakes were too high. The elevator dinged, informing him that he'd reached his destination. Vegeta stepped out and climbed up the latter that led to the observation deck. He frequented it often. It was always the best place to clear his head.

Sticking his head out the hatch, Vegeta surveyed the room. He made note of the few people scattered around the room and then his eyes landed on her. Bulma was gazing upward, her blue hair falling effortlessly down her back. She was illuminated only by the starlight that shone down on her porcelain skin. Was she glowing? Vegeta hardened his expression, feeling absurd for sparing even one thought on her. He chocked it up to some left over delirium from the fight with Kakarot.

Bulma got the sudden feeling that she was being watched. Looking over, she found that she was right. A very battered looking Vegeta was eyeing her. What were the odds that he'd show up here? She wondered if he'd been looking for her, possibly to gloat about breaking the armor she'd made him. She noted, though, that his armor was still in one piece.

_Shit_, Vegeta thought. She was looking right at him. He debated retreating back down the hatch but that would be cowardly. It's not like he was scared of her. He wasn't scared of anything, dammit! He stepped forward, approaching her.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma crossed her arms.

"That's prince to you," he said, unconsciously mimicking her posture.

Bulma rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the stars. She decided that trying to find her planet from light years away would be a more fruitful effort than talking to the irritable man beside her.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing that her eyes were squinting in search of something. "What are you looking for?" he asked gruffly.

"I think Earth is in that general direction." Bulma sighed, "Of course, I know there's no way I can pinpoint it exactly but there's something comforting in knowing that it's out there." She expected a snide remark but it didn't come. The prince simply gave a curt nod as he looked out at the area she was referring to. The gesture made Bulma feel that he understood her feelings. She wondered if he missed his planet. Maybe that was why he had come.

"Where's your planet?" inquired Bulma, her voice more tentative than she would have liked. Vegeta deepened his scowl and walked away from her. She didn't mean to offend him. _How was that even offensive? _

Bulma moved to follow him. She didn't want to apologize but she felt she should make it clear that she hadn't meant any harm. To her surprise, though, he wasn't leaving. He walked to another edge of the room and pointed. Standing beside him, Bulma followed his arm to a specific speck of light. In amazement, her mouth opened slightly and Vegeta found himself transfixed by her pink little lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Realizing it had been some time since he'd been with a woman, he tried to keep his body from responding.

"You can actually point it out?" Bulma said, her eyes returning to his. Why were they so blue? Vegeta felt like if he stared into them long enough he might find a fish swimming around in there. "It must not be that far away then."

Vegeta cleared his throat. Making sure to keep the huskiness in his voice, he said, "It's about a day's journey in one of the faster ships."

"Cool." Bulma moved closer to the glass as if it would give her a better view of Vegeta-sei.

"Actually, the temperatures on Vegeta-sei are higher than those of most other planets," corrected Vegeta.

"What? Oh, no that's not what I meant," Bulma spoke, trying to hold in her giggles. "It's Earth slang. It means I think that's interesting."

Vegeta considered the woman in front of him. He'd heard Kakarot use that term before but just assumed he was being an idiot. What was so interesting about it, he wondered. Why would she even care?

Trapped in his gaze, Bulma could feel herself getting nervous, her face heating up. She prayed that he couldn't see her blush in this light. With Vegeta everything felt like a challenge so even though she wanted to look away, she didn't. Her brain scrambled for something to say.

"So I see my armor is still in good shape. There's not even a scratch."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulder. "I can't say the same for the one Kakarot was wearing."

"What?" Bulma was regretting even bringing it up. How much would he rub this in her face? She tried to stay strong. "Dammit! How did that... There's no way! It actually broke?"

"Not exactly…" Vegeta clenched his jaw. He couldn't lie. The truth was that the woman's armor had definitely surpassed Saiyan armor. Still, he didn't want her to have the victory so easily. She looked at him expectantly. Damn those eyes. Vegeta turned his nose up, refusing to let his words sound complimentary. "I manage to crack your precious armor but that's all. Perhaps a man of lesser strength would consider it unbreakable."

Bulma's brow wrinkled in confusion as she tried to decipher his meaning. Her smile extended almost to her ears when she realized that in a backwards way he was complimenting her. He didn't want to admit it but he was impressed with her ability. The two stood in silence. There was nothing more to say. Bulma knew she'd proven herself. Not even Vegeta could deny her genius now.

* * *

><p>Oh my Vegeta's seems to have found an eye for Bulma…but is he just being a horn dog or is it something more? Hmmmmmm?<p>

The wheels in my head are turning and I hope to get some more exciting stuff happening in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Frieza's Request

Today I learned that Kamehameha is in the Microsoft Word dictionary…

Thank you for the very nice reviews (Say The Samurai, you made my day! XD). I hope you guys like this chapter too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Frieza's Request<strong>

Gohan stood outside the training room that he and Kakarot used. He looked down at the floor with his arms pressed awkwardly to his sides. Ever since the incident with his mother, wherein he learned Kakarot was actually his father, he'd avoided meeting his teacher. Inside he was a mess of emotions—everything from excitement to anger to curiosity. He had so many questions. How was a son supposed to act around his father anyway? Mulling it all over in his head made him so nervous and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to hide. Today, Gohan decided to be brave. He had promised his mother that he would get strong and protect her. Hiding from his father was detrimental to that goal.

"Gohan, you're back!" Kakarot stated cheerfully as he approached.

Gohan nodded and bowed in apology but didn't say a word. Together they walked into the training room. Gohan didn't make eye contact, only looking at his father occasionally through his peripheral vision.

Kakarot seemed unaffected. "Well, why don't we get started with some sparring?"

Gohan obliged, obediently taking a fighting stance. Inside his anger was bubbling. Kakarot hadn't said one word about what had happened. He'd abandoned his son and the woman he loved. Shouldn't he want to explain himself? Wasn't this the kind of thing people usually talked about?

As they fought, all Gohan could do was stew over the situation. His thoughts distracted him, slowing his blows. It soon became clear to his opponent that Gohan didn't have his heart in the fight. Kakarot easily avoided an ill-timed punch and disappeared from his line of sight. The boy's reflexes were so sluggish that he didn't even notice the kick coming at him from behind.

Kakarot tapped the side of Gohan's head with the top of his foot. "Come on, Gohan. Get your head in the game!"

Gohan turned on him, his speed picking up. He felt like Kakarot was messing with him and it only made him madder. If he wanted a fight then Gohan would give him a fight.

"You're angry at me right?" asked Kakrot as he dodge a series of punches. "Use it!"

With a wail, Gohan's energy increased, swirling around him. He threw himself, headfirst at Kakarot. Sidestepping him, Kakarot grabbed his collar and swung him toward the wall. Gohan managed to avoid slamming into the wall by flipping and pushing off of it with his feet. He let Kakarot attack first. When his father threw a punch, Gohan ducked then jumped up to kick Kakarot's side.

"Is that all you've got?" taunted Kakarot lightly.

"Shut up!" Gohan snarled as he rampaged towards the older man. His face was turning red in exasperation as he struggled to land another hit. Kakarot worried that he'd pushed his son too far.

Kakarot leapt back, increasing the space between them. As Gohan started to rush him, he stuck his fist out at an incredible speed. Although he didn't actually hit Gohan, the force of the punch created a shockwave that threw him back. He crashed to the ground with a hard thud. After lying still for a moment, Gohan sat up and rubbed his forehead as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Your power is closely tied to your emotions," Kakarot said, walking toward him. "Anger is one of the strongest. Using it to fuel your strength in battle is helpful but you still need to keep a cool head. If you're blinded by rage, your opponent can easily take the advantage." He reached his hand out to help Gohan stand.

Gohan ignored it. He tried to lift himself off the ground but regretted it immediately. His body wasn't ready yet and he fell backward. Embarrassed and peeved, he turned away from Kakarot.

Kakarot looked down at the boy sympathetically. He sat down next to him, leaning back to rest his weight on his hands. Gohan didn't move but wondered what Kakarot was intending to do. Silence passed between them. Wasn't he going to say something? Turning his head slightly, he looked to see that Kakarot was simply staring at the ceiling. As if on cue, his eyes met Gohan's and he gave him a good-natured smile. Gohan snapped his head back, quickly looking away with his pout back in place.

"You know Gohan, if something's on your mind, you can talk to me about it," offered Kakarot. In disbelief, Gohan turned back to him. His face was so friendly. It was like Kakarot could destroy any darkness that might claim Gohan's soul. "Seriously, I'll answer any questions you have."

"R-really?" asked Gohan timidly. Maybe he hadn't been giving the man enough credit. He was aware of more than he let on.

Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, of course! What are fathers for?"

Gohan scrunched his face in an effort to keep the tears from escaping his eyes. How many hours had he spent daydreaming, wondering what having a father would be like? And now here he was, smiling pleasantly at him. It couldn't just be a coincidence. It had to be some sort of cosmic gift from the universe. His family was meant to be together and they'd never be separated again if Gohan could help it.

"Dad!" he cried, leaping into his father's arms. He buried his face in Kakarot's chest, hiding the tears that fell freely. Kakarot hugged his son for, what he realized, was the first time. He looked down at him proudly. Gohan was a bright child and he had a good heart. Chichi had done well with him.

"Just one thing," said Kakarot ruffling the boy's hair, "You think we can talk in the cafeteria?"

* * *

><p>If Kakarot could sense ki then he could too. Vegeta sat, cross-legged on his cot. His room was the only place he could guarantee silence. Other places were usually bustling with distracting noises. Vegeta breathed in deeply through his nose and let the air exit out his mouth. After an extended meditation session, he felt ready to give it a shot. He decided to try and find Kakarot's ki signature. From their sparring session, Vegeta remembered the feeling of intense energy emanating off Kakarot's Kamehameha wave. He focused his own energy on finding it again. Then as if someone had flipped a switch, Vegeta was rushed with an odd sensation. Suddenly, he could feel everything—a myriad of power levels. The higher ones hit him the hardest. He clutched his head with both hands, willing himself to focus. Steadying his breathing, Vegeta concentrated on Kakarot's energy. He felt like he was swimming upstream in a rushing river but he found it, the familiar ki.<p>

_Of course_, Vegeta thought, _he's in the mess hall. _

He focused in on some of the stronger power levels, trying to guess at who they were. The strongest of all was located in the area where Frieza spent most of his time. So Frieza was on base. Of course, Vegeta knew that whatever he perceived Frieza's level to be would not be accurate. It was common knowledge that Frieza kept his true power hidden. That being said, even his suppressed state was more than anyone could handle. With Frieza was another high power level, definitely Zarbon. Vegeta clenched his fists as he compared Zarbon's strength to his own, irritated that it was greater. He'd managed to lessen the gap between them, but Vegeta still had much work to do.

_Time for a challenge_, he told himself. He wanted to see if he could pinpoint someone with a weaker ki signature. To his dismay, the first person to come to mind was a certain curvy, blue-haired scientist. Most likely this was because she was the weakest being he'd come in contact with recently. At least that's how he rationalized it in his head.

After some intense concentration he found her. His eyes shot open as he realized where she was. _What is that silly woman doing there?_ He closed his eyes again. If the woman wanted to get herself in trouble that was her business, not his. He'd needed to continue training his mind. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta attempted to choose another subject to locate. Instead his mind found her again. With a growl he shook his head to start over.

No good. His brain had locked on to Bulma, refusing to let go. Frustrated, he hopped off his cot and left the room.

* * *

><p>Bulma walked silently down the corridor. While inspecting her map she'd noticed that certain areas were not labeled. Most likely it was to keep people away but with Bulma it had had the opposite effect. She wanted nothing more than to see these places for herself and to figure out what secrets were hidden in there. She chose the largest of the secret areas to investigate first.<p>

"Crap!" she said to no one in particular when she reached a locked door. There was a scanner to the side of it, just like the one by the entrance to her room. She held her wristband up to it to be scanned. Of course, it denied her access but she figured it'd been worth a shot. Leaning towards the scanner, she examined it closely. Maybe she could open the panel and fiddle with the wires until it opened. Bulma reached into her lab coat pocket for her mini tool kit.

Before she could pull out her kit, Bulma felt a strong hand clasp her wrist. With a sharp tug, she was dragged away.

"Vegeta?"

"Tell me, woman," Vegeta said harshly, "Are you stupid or do you just have a death wish?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just looking around!" answered Bulma, defensively. His grip around her wrist was tight and it was starting to hurt. "Let go of me! I'm not a child." She tried to dig her heels into the ground in an attempt to slow Vegeta down but he continued pulling her easily, as if there was no resistance at all.

"Could've fooled me," scoffed Vegeta.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it was no use. "I guess I can't blame you for wanting to hold hands with such a pretty girl."

That stopped him. Turning to look at her in disgust, Vegeta let go of her wrist. "Spare me," he hissed.

"What's your problem? So what if I get myself killed?" Bulma questioned him, arms crossing her chest. "Why do you care?"

"I don't! I just…" Vegeta had been caught off guard by her questioning. He recovered quickly. "You've proven useful to me once already and it's possible I could take advantage of your skills in the future but if you insist on dying, then be my guest. I'm sure I can find another tech-savvy lackey in the laboratory…" Without sparing her another look, he stomped off.

Bulma was taken aback for a second. She'd been useful? Presumably he was talking about the armor she'd designed for him.

"Hey, wait!" She hurried after him. "What's back there, anyway?"

"You don't want to know," he responded. He knew all too well what horrors were behind that door and he didn't relish describing them to a delicate woman. Unconsciously, Vegeta rested his hand on his side as he recalled the last time he'd been back there. Bulma noticed and remembered the gaping wound that had been there. She stopped walking. Hearing her footsteps cease, Vegeta turned to look back at her.

"If you don't want to tell me, I'll just have to go back and see for myself." Bulma sounded brattier than she'd intended but it was too late to retreat now.

Vegeta didn't move, simply stared her down. What was wrong with this woman? He concluded that she must be completely out of her mind. Just the fact that she wasn't scared of him was evidence enough for Vegeta but now this on top of it… _Getting involved further with this woman will be unwise_, he warned himself.

Bulma had every intention of staying true to her word and since Vegeta wasn't talking, she turned on her heel to head back down the corridor. He was surprised she actually did it. As he watched her go, he couldn't stop the tension from creeping into his muscles. _Dammit…._

Through gritted teeth Vegeta finally spoke up, "It's the brig. It's where Frieza keeps his favorite prisoners and where he punishes insubordinates."

With that he left her. He regretted coming after her in the first place.

* * *

><p>Back in the lab, Bulma sat at her station examining the purple thumbprint that had appeared on her wrist. <em>That jerk<em>, she thought remembering the way Vegeta's rough hands pulled her away, _he has no idea how to treat a lady._

Still she knew he hadn't intended to hurt her. _No, he was trying to protect me…._ It was pretty confusing. Vegeta obviously wasn't the protective type. Bulma didn't get much time to think about it, though. A ringing sound pulled her from her thoughts. She slid over to her computer and accepted the incoming call.

"Yamcha!" When she saw his face on the screen Bulma put on a smile she hoped looked sincere. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see him. She just felt horribly guilty because she'd barely spared him a passing thought since the last time they spoke. Plus he was always the one calling her and she'd told herself that next time she would make contact. She forgot.

"Hey babe," said Yamcha smiling back at her. "How's space?"

Bulma laughed. "Cold and vast. How's Earth?"

"The same," Yamcha shrugged. "It misses you."

"Just the Earth? No one else?" she prodded playfully.

"Well, your mom misses you and the staff…and I guess I do too." Yamcha grinned as Bulma pouted at him. "C'mon B, you know I miss you the most."

"Is it the distance that's made you so sweet?"

Yamcha threw his hands up as if to say "I don't know". His smile faded a little. It really was hard being so far apart. He'd tried to change her mind about coming back but Bulma wouldn't budge. Was it that she didn't want to come back or that she couldn't? Yamcha hadn't been able to figure that out. "Baseball's starting up again. I'm thinking about sitting this season out."

"What? Why?" Bulma cocked her head to the side. "You never did that when I was home…why would you do it now?"

Yamcha sighed, "I don't know. I guess you're right. It'll be good to occupy my mind but I wasn't sure—"

"Miss Briefs," called a voice, taking Bulma's attention. Yamcha leaned in as if he could peer through her screen and see who was talking to her. Obviously, he couldn't.

An orange-skinned soldier bowed respectfully to Bulma. She nodded, signaling him to speak. "Lord Frieza would like you to join him for dinner tonight."

"Um, okay." Bulma didn't know what else to say. She was completely dumbfounded by this. Frieza wanted to see her in person?

"Please bring your father and Dr. Gero along with you. The location will be sent to your wristband map." He bowed again and excused himself from her presence.

Bulma stared after him, dazed. It took a moment for her to realize that Yamcha was talking.

"Bulma…BULMA!"

"Sorry!" She snapped her head back to the computer screen.

"Lord Frieza? Isn't he the guy who runs that place?" asked Yamcha, his tone growing dark. "What does he want with you?"

"I don't know," Bulma answered thoughtfully. "I guess he wants to meet me."

"I don't like it." Yamcha's face was severe. He didn't know much about this Frieza character but he didn't like the idea of his beautiful fiancé sharing meals with him. "Who knows what he's planning…don't go."

Bulma tried to diffuse the situation. She was sure he was overreacting. "Chill out, Yamcha. It's not like I'm going on a date. My dad and Dr. Gero will be there too. He probably wants to talk about the work we've done so far."

"Just be careful," he resigned. Once again, Yamcha was helpless to do anything. He could barely control her back on Earth, how was he supposed to get her to listen from light years away?

"It'll be fine babe!" she said, reassuringly. "Look, I should go. I promise I'll call you soon." She blew him a kiss and disconnected the commlink. Poor Yamcha—he always meant well.

The truth was that Bulma wanted to meet Frieza. It was part of the reason she'd started snooping around the planet. She needed to assess exactly what she was dealing with here. She'd heard of the awful things he'd done in the past but what were his true intensions? What was he trying to accomplish by building Frieza-sei?

* * *

><p>Vegeta's mood was fouler than usual. He'd tried to train but his mind was distracted. He had taught himself how to sense ki but he hadn't quite mastered how to <em>not<em> sense it. It was like opening Pandora's Box. The higher power levels—Frieza, Zarbon, and a few others he hadn't quite identified—taunted him. And if he tried to focus on lower levels his brain would hone in on that stupid woman. It was maddening.

He stood on the observation deck, the only place he could find a little bit of solace on this metal planet. It wasn't working as well as he would have liked, though. From a distance Vegeta-sei twinkled at him. How long had it been since he'd set foot there? Vegeta was only a child when he was taken away—or, more accurately, given away. He barely remembered what it looked like, only certain spots registered in his mind; his palace, the red sanded beach….

His jaw and his fists clenched. What was he doing, stargazing like some weak idiot? He was Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, and that planet twinkling from afar was _his. _With a sense of great purpose, he left the observation deck. He wanted to go back home. It had been expressly forbidden by Frieza but that didn't matter. Vegeta was too smart for him. He could be there and back before that self-absorbed lizard even knew he'd gone.

Perhaps it was childish desire that was driving him. Vegeta didn't even know what he would do once he got there. He imagined how the king would react when he stood before him. More importantly he thought of what he would say…_That's right, father, I'm still alive and I'm strong and someday I will return to take your throne. _

Despite his distaste for the man, Vegeta wasn't completely certain he could kill him. Deep down did he have a soft spot for his father? The thought would have bothered him if he wasn't certain that the king would abdicate his thrown just as easily as he did his son. All it would take was a good beating and Vegeta looked forward to it. After everything that fool's decisions had put him through it was the least he deserved.

In the hangar, Vegeta stomped up to one of the technicians. He ordered, "Ready me a pod."

"What?" The tech asked, giving him a confused look. He referenced the display on his wristband "But you're not scheduled to disembark…"

Vegeta grabbed him by the collar. "If you value your life, you'll do it," he hissed.

"I-I I can't…All the pods are in use or-or they're g-going to be in use…PLEASE!" the man cried, "There's nothing I can do."

He threw the man aside in revulsion. Stepping over to the docking stations, he considered taking one of the larger shuttles but they were slower and would extend his trip to a length that might be suspicious. Just then, he saw two technicians prepping a pod for takeoff. The driver hadn't shown up yet.

"Move. I'm taking this pod," Vegeta instructed. One of the technicians wisely obliged. The other was not so smart.

"It's not for you, it's for…uh" the man realized his mistake as Vegeta turned on him viciously. In a second he was face to face with the warrior's glowing palm.

"Go on, tell me. Who's it for?" asked Vegeta, his voice sinister.

"That would be me." The answer didn't come from the technician. Behind Vegeta stood Cui. The man at Vegeta's feet used this time to scurry away.

"Really Vegeta, you should pick on someone your own size," Cui said with his arms akimbo. "Wait here. I'll go see if I can find a mouse."

Vegeta's already simmering rage came to a boil. "You chose the wrong day to mess with me, fish-face."

"Is that so? You looking for a fight?" Cui laughed. "Drop the act, monkey. We both know your power level is below mine."

"Are you confident about that?" Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles.

Cui was a little bemused by the shorter man's demeanor but decided to indulge him. The moment he took a fighting stance, he felt an extreme pain. With unbelievable speed, Vegeta had appeared right in front of him. His eyes bulged as a fist hammered into his gut. Clutching his stomach, Cui took a few steps backward and tried to pull some air back into his lungs.

"You'll regret that," Cui rasped. He ran at Vegeta but before he could reach him he was gone.

"Too slow!" was all Cui heard before Vegeta's feet slammed into the side of his head. He fell sideways and rolled onto his back, clutching his throbbing head. Before he could collect himself, Vegeta landed knee first onto his belly. The force of it caused blue blood to spatter out of his mouth.

The fight had garnered the entire room's attention. Soldiers assigned strictly to planet security were called. As Vegeta rained punches down on Cui's face, three of them rushed over to pull him off the gored creature beneath him. He growled as they dragged him away. If they wanted to get in on this fight, he was more than happy to oblige.

Letting out a savage battle cry, Vegeta's energy intensified and shot out of his body. It sent his assailants flying off of him. As more rushed at him, he decimated them, easily making his way past like a hot knife through butter.

"There's no way any of us can stop him! Is the Ginyu Force on base?" Some of the soldiers began to retreat fearing their own lives.

Another soldier nodded and punched some buttons on his wristband. "Calling the Ginyu Force, if any of you are on base please report to hangar B. We have a situation that requires your attention!"

Vegeta looked like a feral beast as he fought the soldiers that approached. He blasted a line of them with his ki, then kicked another one in the neck. A soldier three times his size lunged forward but Vegeta grabbed him by the legs and swung him around, sending him flying into a docked ship. He didn't care much about any of them. All he wanted was to finish off that smug bastard, Cui.

Within minutes, Guldo and Jeice arrived at the hangar. They watched Vegeta for a moment, trying to assess the situation. He knocked down another wall of opponents and rocketed toward Cui, who was struggling to lift himself up out of his own blood. Vegeta grabbed him by the neck. With his other hand raised, he formed an energy ball that he intended for Cui's head.

Before Vegeta could deliver his deathly blow, Guldo took in a deep breath and held it. The whole room froze. Guldo made his way over to Vegeta, pushing him over with all his might. He wasn't very strong but his special powers made up for that. Dragging Vegeta with both hands, he managed to get him over to Jeice before finally letting out his breath.

In a flash, Cui had disappeared and Vegeta found himself lying on the floor. His ki blast flew out of his hand, only to be deflected by Jeice. Wait, when did Jeice get there? Realization hit him when he saw Guldo. Just as Vegeta was about to attack him, Guldo pointed his wrists down and curled his fingers. Suddenly the prince was incapacitated, unable to move.

"So you've finally lost it, aye Vegeta?" mocked Jeice, giving the paralyzed man a fierce backhanded slap. "Look at all this damage? Frieza's not gonna be happy."

* * *

><p>Bulma straightened out her dress as she approached two guards standing by a door. Her father and Gero were behind her. The soldiers studied them for a moment before leading them into the entrance. The three scientists followed closely as they passed through many doors to reach their destination. Behind the final door was a small dining room. Frieza sat at the head of the table, quietly sipping on a glass of wine. Seated to his right was Zarbon.<p>

"Welcome," he said in a syrupy tone. "Please, take a seat."

Dr. Briefs sat to Frieza's left and Bulma took the seat next her father. Dr. Gero sat across from her, beside Zarbon. None of them spoke as a Namekian came in to offer them drinks. Her father took a glass of wine but Bulma settled with water, deciding it would be best to have her mind as unaffected as possible during this meeting. Frieza simply smiled at all of them with an expression that made Bulma's spine tingle. Even though he was smiling, there was no warmth behind those eyes.

Finally Frieza spoke again. "I wanted to meet you all properly and thank you for the work you've done so far. Dr. Briefs, you're capsule technology has proven to be immensely useful."

"Thank you," Dr. Briefs said, his usual pleasantness in tow. He took a sip of his wine, taken aback by how strong it was. "Oh my," he chuckled, putting the glass aside.

"Yes it is rather strong, isn't it?" Frieza swirled the fluid in his glass. "I have a high tolerance, you see."

Namekians brought out the first course. As they ate, Frieza inquired about their planet and the projects they'd worked on there. Bulma kept her mouth shut for the most part. She didn't like the idea of Frieza knowing anything about Earth, especially after what she'd heard about his Planet Trade Organization. She watched him carefully, looking away whenever he looked at her.

"Oops." Bulma knocked her fork off the table. Bending down, she reached into her boot and pushed a button on the device she'd placed around her ankle earlier, before picking up the utensil. Bulma sat up again, extending her foot out so the bioscanner could get a proper reading on Frieza. She mustered up an embarrassed expression she hoped would be convincing and tried a joke as she wiped down the fork with a napkin, "Five second rule, right?"

Her father chuckled. The others simply nodded, not amused but at least they didn't seem suspicious of her.

"How good to hear your voice Miss Bulma," Frieza said, his cold eyes focusing on her. "You've been quiet tonight. I was surprised because from what I've heard you're usually quite lively."

"Sorry," Bulma replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Who was he talking to about her anyway? "I guess I've just been getting lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, do share. I'm sure anything that could occupy a mind like yours would make for an interesting discussion." Frieza leaned forward with great interest, placing his chin on his interlaced hands.

His flattery made Bulma want to vomit but now that she had the floor she figured she should take advantage. "Well, I've been thinking about this place a lot. This 'elite society' as you called it… it's a pretty lofty concept. I'm just wondering what would make someone want to take on such a project. What's in it for you?"

Zarbon straightened, tensing in his seat. Glaring at Bulma, he spoke to Frieza. "Perhaps it would have been better for her to keep her thoughts to herself."

"Calm down, Zarbon." Frieza said, flicking his hand at him. "She's only curious. I'm sure she meant no offense."

Bulma nodded but Zarbon kept his eye on her. Frieza continued, "I guess you can call me an idealist, Miss Bulma. It's not just an elite society I'm trying to create, but a perfect society. As the most powerful being in the universe, I feel a great sense of personal responsibility. When I take my place as ruler of the cosmos, Frieza-sei will be my capital. Only the best and the brightest deserve to live here. I'm sure you've thought about all the things we can do. The advances we make here can benefit the entire universe."

_What did he just say? Ruler of the universe…where did that come from? _On the surface, Bulma tried to keep her expression as blank as possible but inside she felt sick. He was insane, a complete megalomaniac. Was he really as powerful as he claimed? She couldn't even imagine how one person could rule over the entire vastness of space. It was inconceivable.

"I came up with this idea after my father died," Frieza spoke on, becoming more passionate with each word. "He was powerful as well—of course, I've long since surpassed his strength—but he was not immortal. His lifelong dream was to be king of the universe and now that dream has been passed down to me. I plan to succeed where my father failed. I can do it too, easily but there's one problem.

"You see, his death got me thinking about the finite nature of life. When I take the universe, I can't reign over it forever. I have no heir and there is no one I can trust to take care of it when I'm gone. So part of the reason I've gathered together the greatest minds from all over is to solve this dilemma. For the good of the universe I need to obtain eternal life."

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. He spoke as if everything he said was logical but it was utter madness. How could someone feel entitled to the entire universe? What gave him the right? She wasn't sure she could sit and listen to this much longer. Bulma clenched her fists, practically shaking with rage. Noticing her struggle, Dr. Briefs rested his hand on hers. He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to keep quiet. She took in a deep breath. Frieza was a dangerous man. Even her father understood that.

"I have to be honest. It's why I've asked you to dinner. There hasn't been much progress. I need fresh minds working on this. You three have shown immense creativity and I feel confident that you can unlock the key to immortality." The room was silent as his words sank in.

"My, my, that is quite a request." Dr. Briefs stroked his mustache with his thumb and index finger. He was clearly frazzled by the idea, as was Bulma.

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Breathlessly, she said, "That's impossible…"

"Perhaps not," chimed in Dr. Gero. He seemed to be very seriously considering something. "For centuries on Earth, man has been searching for the fountain of youth, so to speak. It is not an area without study."

Bulma's head was racing. She gave Dr. Gero a hard look. "True, but it's never been achieved. Scientists have gone mad trying! The most anyone's been able to do is extend life by a small margin."

"How can you call yourself a scientist with that kind of attitude?" asked Gero, harshly. "You haven't even tried and you're already saying it's impossible."

Her father put a hand on her shoulder. "He does have a point, dear. Where would we be if no one ever looked beyond already accepted beliefs?"

Bulma looked at him incredulously. Technically they were right but how could they even consider helping this madman? She knew her father well and odds were his curiosity was blinding him from the repercussions of doing something like this...or perhaps not. The truth was that there was no telling what Frieza would do to them if they refused. They were here now because he considered them valuable. Should they prove otherwise, their lives would suddenly become expendable to him. Maybe her father was trying to protect her then.

"You're right," Bulma said, deciding to play along. "It's a bit daunting but if we really put our minds to it, we can do anything."

"That's more like it!" Frieza said heartily. "You'll have access to the work of your predecessors. Some of them are still working in fact so you can—"

"Lord Frieza," a voice rang out from Frieza's hover chair. It was one of the guards stationed outside the room. "There was some sort of disturbance in hangar B. Vegeta was involved but Jeice and Guldo manage to apprehend him. They're here now."

"Send them in," ordered Frieza, looking irritated.

The door slid open. Through it stepped a small, four eyed green man and a red soldier with long, feathered white hair. They dragged Vegeta, who stood stiff as a board, in with them. With reverence, they bowed low to their lord.

"Forgive the disturbance, m'lord," said the red guy in what sounded to Bulma like an Australian accent. Since when was there an Australia in space? (A/N: since TeamFourStar!)

"Causing trouble again, Vegeta?" Frieza hovered his chair out from the table and over to him. He sounded more amused than angry. "What is it this time?"

Guldo answered, "He was trying to take Cui's ship. Security tried to stop him and he made a mess of the docks…and Cui's face"

Vegeta's eyes landed on Bulma. He was surprised to find her so comfortably in Frieza's company. Her eyes met his, filled with concern. Vegeta wondered what for. Perhaps she hadn't wanted him to see her with Frieza? Just what was going on here? Vegeta turned his gaze away from her. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Where is Cui now?" asked Frieza.

"He should be in the med bay, floatin' in the goo." Jeice was referring to the rejuvenation tank. That wasn't what Frieza wanted to hear.

"Cui was on his way to a particularly important purge. The planet is rich in resources and I've already found a buyer." Frieza's playful tone was fading. "This delay is inconvenient. You should know better than anyone that I am not as patient as I appear."

Zarbon stood from his seat. "I wish you'd just let me take care of him, sire. He is much more trouble than he's worth."

"You might be right, Zarbon," he sighed. "But what can I say? I've developed a soft spot for him." Frieza laughed callously as Zarbon smirked. He didn't really get the joke but if his master thought it was funny, then so did he.

Shaking his head, Frieza wiped a tear from his eye. "Where could you have possibly wanted to go, little prince?"

With a flick of his fingers, Guldo released Vegeta from paralysis. Jeice kicked the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees. Vegeta grunted but showed no sign of pain. "I just wanted to take a spin around the block."

"Liar!" Jeice fisted his hair and gave it a hard pull. Vegeta bared his teeth, looking up at him with venom in his eyes.

"Oh, Vegeta…" Frieza rested his cheek on his hand, "always have to do things the hard way, don't we?"

Vegeta looked him dead in the eye, his expression blank. "I was bored. You've kept me on this planet for too long," he lied.

"I suppose I haven't sent you on a mission in a while." Frieza analyzed his face for any sort of tell. "Still, I'm very disappointed in you." He looked to Jeice, "You know what to do with him."

"Aye, aye," Jeice replied. Guldo scooped his fingers up again, re-paralyzing Vegeta. As they dragged him out, he glanced at Bulma again. Her face had gone completely pale. For some reason it made him uncomfortable so he was glad when the door slid closed, concealing her from his vision.

Frieza turned his hover chair back to his guests. He noticed the worry on Bulma's face. "Don't look so sorry for him. Compassion doesn't mean anything to Saiyans. All they understand is violence. Now, who wants dessert?"

Bulma looked down at her plate, trying to process everything that just happened. She didn't participate in the rest of the conversation and her dessert remained uneaten. Her father glanced at her nervously. He, too, was having trouble keeping composure. Dr. Gero seemed completely unaffected, conversing as if nothing had even happened.

Frieza clapped his hands together. "Well, all except for that rude interruption, I'd say this was a very pleasant meal."

They all bowed their heads in gratitude and headed for the exit. Bulma couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Oh!" Frieza called out, "Dr. Gero, would you mind sticking around for a second?"

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to her quarters, Bulma made a beeline for the lab. At her station she removed the scanner from her ankle and connected it to her computer. She looked around her area. It wasn't a very busy time in the lab but the medical wing was fairly crowded. The doctors were rushing to treat the sudden wave of injured patients. Bulma tilted her screen so that no one could see it. She perused the data. Surely he had some kind of weakness or maybe he wasn't as strong as he claimed.<p>

It didn't look good. Bulma learned that his skin was much denser than that of a human. The data implied that it could expand. The more she examined the information the more hopeless she felt. His power level had been recorded at 530,000. When she played around with the scouters, the highest level she'd recorded was around 20,000. What was most startling was the fact that Frieza's body structure was ideal for conserving energy. With his power so well hidden, there was no way to accurately estimate his true strength.

But why? What was the point of suppressing his energy? Could it be that he couldn't sustain it for an extended period of time? Bulma buried her face in her hands. _There's no way to know for sure…_

She knew the only way she could get more information was with a cell sample but that was impossible. _How am I supposed to get that? 'Hey Frieza, can I borrow a speck of your blood real quick?' _No, even if he agreed there was no way they'd let her experiment with it unattended.

Bulma was starting to get a headache so she turned off her computer. For now, there was nothing she could do but be good and lay low. She'd keep her ear to the ground, though. As soon as an opportunity presented itself, she'd seize it.

Some time had passed but the medical bay still looked very busy. Bulma wandered over, walking by bruised, limping men. A majority of the soldiers only needed some stitches and bandaging. Most of the injuries weren't severe enough for the rejuvenation tanks, which was a good thing because there weren't enough to house them all. She walked past the tanks. Two men were already being let out. She stopped at the tank that contained the alien she recognized as Cui. His face was completely battered. Did Vegeta really do all of this?

She offered her services to the medical staff and they happily accepted. As she tended to the soldiers wounds, Bulma questioned them about what exactly had happened.

"He just freakin' snapped," said one.

Another commented, "He was like a rabid dog—or maybe I should say monkey." He snickered at his own joke as Bulma tied off the gauze on his hand. "I gotta admit, though, the guy's got some balls…always pissing Frieza off like that."

Hearing the soldiers describe Vegeta, made Bulma uneasy. According to them, he was a fiend. Of course, she knew all along that he wasn't Mother Teresa but he couldn't be completely bad. Vegeta was the only one she'd seen stand up to Frieza.

_And he's paying for it _now, Bulma thought. Vegeta would be there soon for medical attention, Bulma was sure of it. She wondered if he'd be in the same shape as the last time he was punished.

Just then a burly soldier stomped past her, a limp Vegeta over his shoulder. He threw the unconscious prince down onto an operating table, roughly. "Can't say it doesn't make me happy to see you like this, you arrogant prick. How 'bout one more for good measure?" The man punched him in the gut before leaving him. The jab brought Vegeta back into consciousness. He rolled onto his side, grabbing his stomach. When he looked up to see who'd done it, all he saw was Bulma rushing over to him.

_He sure does have a lot of enemies_, Bulma thought as she looked down at his wounded body. Vegeta tried to lift himself up.

"Don't sit up. It's probably better if you lay still for a while," Bulma said, reaching out to him.

He slapped her hand away. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm just trying to help so shut up and let me disinfect your wounds." He ignored her, sitting up anyway, but allowed Bulma to dab alcohol onto his cuts. She was surprised that he didn't even wince. They had taken his armor, probably because they found it difficult to inflict pain while it was on. He had a few nasty scars on his chest and arms. How many battles had this man seen?

"They took you to that place—the brig—didn't they?" asked Bulma. Vegeta nodded, but didn't look at her. "And you told me to stay out of trouble…maybe you're the one who should be more careful."

Vegeta pshawed, "This is nothing. If Frieza bothered to learn anything about my people, he'd know that a Saiyan's power skyrockets after a near-death experience. So if he wants to send his puppets to beat me within an inch of my life, it's fine by me."

"That's insane." Bulma said, stunned by his attitude. How could he be so nonchalant about torture? "You could die!"

"Frieza won't kill me. He needs me to do his dirty work. And with each battle, I'll keep getting stronger. I'll train until I can't stand anymore—whatever it takes. While he's hovering around in that stupid chair, my power is increasing. It will take time but I'll gain the upper hand and then Frieza will pay."

Bulma's heartbeat picked up. Maybe this was just the opportunity she needed. After seeing the devastation he'd caused, she knew he was strong. Could he become stronger than Frieza? "I want to help you."

"What?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed on her. "I don't need help, especially from foolish women who spend their time getting cozy with Frieza."

"I'm not cozy with Frieza!" protested Bulma. Her outburst caught the attention of some of the people around them but they just rolled their eyes and turned back to their work. She leaned closer to Vegeta, speaking quieter. "You're the one who said I was useful. Let me help you."

"Why? What do you have to gain from this?" he questioned her suspiciously. Vegeta had already decided that the woman was troublesome. How could she expect him to trust her so easily?

"Frieza wants us to make him immortal," Bulma whispered, watching the shock registered on Vegeta's face. She thought he might have already known. "I can't sit back and let that tyrant take over the universe. He's already destroyed too many lives as it is."

"So you want to save the universe? Or more accurately, you want _me_ to save the universe." Vegeta smirked, about to laugh as he considered the woman before him. Here she was standing among all the people he'd injured, asking him to be a hero. "What makes you so sure I'm any better than him? Look around you, woman. All these wounded men…I did this. Ask me why."

Bulma stiffened. She'd chosen not to think about that, hoping that Vegeta had his own noble reasons despite what everyone said about him. "Why?"

He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "Because I felt like it." Seeing her jaw clench, he knew he'd gotten his point across. Vegeta shifted his weight back. That position was actually rather painful. "So, do you still want to help me?"

Bulma stared at him, not sure what it was he was trying to accomplish. Was he testing her? True she didn't know for a fact that he was better than Frieza. Once Vegeta took him out, he could very well take his place. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't. It was risky but, for reasons that escaped her, in her gut she had trusted him already. When she looked at him, she saw a boy who'd been taken from his home and forced into a life of violence. They raised him to be a monster. Maybe if someone just believed in him and treated him with kindness, Vegeta would find the value of goodness.

"Yes," she answered assertively. Vegeta furrowed his brow. Obviously, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Now, let's get you in a tank."

Vegeta slid off the table, only to find that he couldn't stand. He grabbed onto it for support. His leg was broken. Suddenly, blue hair found its way into his vision as the woman slid under his arm. She looked up at him. "You can lean on me."

He looked at the tank that was about ten feet away, then back at her. In his condition, those ten feet looked like a million miles. Vegeta allowed the woman to assist him but he refused to thank her for it.

Vegeta was heavy but together they managed to make it over to the rejuvenation tank. He heaved himself in, unintentionally putting pressure on his leg and grimacing at the intense pain that shot through him as a result. Bulma grabbed the mask. Vegeta watched her closely as she put it on her face. She returned his gaze, as she did every time he stared at her. His eyes were like black holes and they always sucked her in.

Bulma stayed until the fluid filled the tank completely. She didn't feel good about leaving him alone here, among all the men he'd battered. Injured and floating in goo, he'd be an easy target for revenge. She felt a bit silly standing around to guard him, though. It's not like she knew how to fight. She wasn't even very strong.

"Where's Prince Vegeta?" Nappa aggressively asked one of the medical staffers. Raditz stood behind him. They had just arrived at the damaged hangar and heard what had happened.

Bulma's ears perked up at the sound of his name. She waved down the giant Saiyans. "He's over here." Nappa and Raditz loomed over her menacingly but Bulma kept her composure. "You're his friends or whatever, right? You should keep an eye on him tonight. He got himself into a lot of trouble today. After some time in the tank, he'll be okay."

"We know that," Raditz said snidely.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you're just as rude as your prince. You better watch the attitude, bub. Otherwise, I may not be as inclined to help you guys."

They looked at each other in confusion but didn't say another word. Neither of them was much in the mood to talk to a little woman. They had no idea what she was talking about and, for now, they didn't care.

When Bulma had decided to help Vegeta, she hadn't realized that he was kind of a package deal. He had a troupe of loyal Saiyans who could be very helpful. Aside from Nappa and Raditz, there was also Kakarot and Bardock. Bulma was sure they could be trusted as well. Without really meaning to, Bulma had formed a powerful secret coup. She looked back at the tank and smiled, suddenly feeling very optimistic about her new partnership.

* * *

><p>Was that more exciting? I'm really trying to get the ball rolling! Let me know if anything is confusing. I'll explain it in my author's notes or try to make things clearer in a future chapter :)<p> 


End file.
